The Year of the Duck: Something's Odd About Joe
by Hazel Eyes Jade
Summary: It's sophmore Year and Eden Hall. The Ducks are going strong or are they? What happens when the team has some hang ups in their personal lives, slip on some grades, and get introduced to a set of twins that may be more trouble then their worth? Please RR
1. Chapter 1

Something's Odd About Joe

Introduction/Characters:

Josephine "Joe" Taylor: Sophmore transfer at Eden Hall. You're average tomboy.

Tyler "Ty Ty" Taylor: Joe's twin bro, 16 years old, also a transfer at Eden Hall. A slight trash talker.

Also Includes all the Ducks.

Disclaimer: I do not know or own the duck's characters. But I do own my own characters. Please read and review, constructive feedback is appreciated!

Chapter One:

The last day of summer was coming to an end; the clock hand was slowly turning to 6 'o' clock. The chime was heard throughout campus of Eden Hall. Fulton shifted his weight about as he heard the chime; a slight smile crossed his face. He stared at Orion going on about teamwork and making this season the best they ever had.

"Practice and hard work will get us through this season, and with luck we will be able to make Nationals.." Orion's voice drifted off. Fulton's gaze looked back from him over to the bleachers, where some of their friends were sitting, showing their support for the last pre-season practice.

"Alright Ducks, get a good's night rest, we meet back here tomorrow 4 pm sharp." Orion nodded signing for them to go about their ways. Everyone headed towards the locker rooms ready to get out of the sweaty gear and go back to their dorms. After they had changed it seemed just like another evening for the ducks. Fulton and Portman were walking towards their dorm when they were stopped, or rather ran in to, by a form on rollerblades.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Portman called out. The form stopped in it's tracks and turned around.

"Sorry, didn't know you'd be so dainty. Thought all you hockey players were tough," the form answered. The voice was low and husky. Fulton squinted a bit unable to tell who was standing five feet away. He focused a bit better to see a tall young boy, with baggy blue jeans, a black Metallica shirt, an army jacket and a John Deer Hat.

"Dainty, Dainty my ass…why don't you come over here and say that punk!" Portman dropped his bag in instinct.

"How about this, we drop the Neanderthal act and take it out on the ice huh Portman?" the boy skated closer to them stopping.

"Portman, lets go, dude I'm not in the mood to start stuff tonight," Fulton looked to his friend.

"Not in the mood are we, typical. No wonder you guys lost last season, looks like there will be a couple of spots open on the Ducks eh," the boy laughed. Fulton's hair on his neck stood on end.

"You got it buddy name your time and place," he growled.

"Tomorrow 5 am, the ice, be ready to get crushed," the boy laughed.

"You're going to take us both on?" Portman arched a brow.

"Nah I'll even it up, get me a partner, and trust me, we'll wipe the ice with you two!" the boy turned again snorting as he skated away in to the courtyard.

"Well then tomorrow will prove to be interesting," Portman smirked. Fulton looked at him half heartedly.

"Yea lets start the year out in competition again, yay, wohoo," Fulton scoffed slightly. Portman looked to his friend his eyebrow lifting,

"Man what is with you lately? Seriously you've been all doom and gloom, it's really depressing.."

"Didn't have a good summer, family life wasn't what I expected," Fulton hung his head. The two boys made their ways up the stairs to their rooms. They both took long showers before they blasted some AC/DC as they were getting in to bed. Portman said his usual "Good night Dude. " But Fulton was silent. He was too busy in another world. His mind fixated on the images flashing through his head of his father. Fulton finally fell to sleep. But unlucky for him the dreams that haunted him were once back...


	2. Chapter 2

_No Foul PlayAllowed..._

The alarm clock shrieked, as Portman groaned rolling out of bed.

"I so did not miss this," he mumbled as he got up starting to get dressed. He looked to the desk to see Fulton already up.

"Did you sleep dude?" he arched a brow.

"Yea a bit, just rough night, didn't feel too hot," he shrugged closing his sketch book.

"You better feel good now, we got two losers to beat," Portman laughed as he grabbed his hockey bag heading to the door.

"Don't worry about it, this one is in the bag," Fulton finally smiled for the first time since he left Eden Hall.

AT THE ARENA…

Two figures skated around warming up passing the puck between them.

"I still can't believe you talked me in to this," grumbled one.

"Oh get off it Joe, it's a game, come on, I thought you'd like a grand entrance in to the new school we'd be raising havoc in," the boy laughed.

"Always the same Ty, you start off with a bang, but I'm the one left cleaning up your mess damnit," the other one grumbled. It was long before they say the infamous "Bash Brothers" enter the rink. But they weren't alone, along with them was the rest of the "flock".

"Great we get a whole audience awesome," Joe grumbled.

"Hey loser!" Ty called to them. Joe just about fell over. _This is going to be a long game, he thought to himself._

"You shouldn't talk to soon, maybe you're the ones who are losers!" a voice pipped in. Joe and Ty recognized it to be Goldberg.

"We'll see Ducks," Joe flicked a smile.

"Not to be cliché but bring it on!" Ty smirked. With that Portman and Fulton took the ice prepared to challenge the trash talker and the somewhat quiet opponents.

Fulton stared down the first player, Joe was stitched on the jersey the kid wore. The boy wasn't that tall, around 5'8'', he had somewhat of a small frame, but Fulton could tell he had been playing from years. He saw the calf muscles from under the cargo shorts the kid wore. He snorted,

"Shorts huh, well won't you be cold once you hit the ice?"

"I don't hit the ice, I'm not one to take the fall." The boy responded.

"Alright guys a clean game first one to ten wins," Charlie came up and dropped the puck blowing a whistle, and with that the game started.

The four seemed to fly across the ice back and forth, each team scoring at least 5 times. The Ducks were cheering on the bash brothers, and didn't seem to watch to see Coach Orion come in or the varsity team for that matter.

"Hey Trash talker, eat this!" Portman called about to aim in to the goal when the puck was stolen by Joe. Joe speeded down the ice without question much faster than any other player Orion had seen. He watched intently, deciding if he should really break this up, or just watch to see where this was going. That's when it happened his gaze was brought in when he saw Portman check the player. The player went down for two seconds than in a f lash got up.

"JOE!" the other player went to his side. But in an instance the gloves were off and the much smaller player was on Portman's back attempting to pummel him in to some sort of submission….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

There is no biting in Hockey…

Portman struggled to throw the boy off of him. But to his dismay he underestimated the shorter player.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Portman growled as he flipped the player on his back on the ice.

"STOP IT, LEAVE JOE ALONE!" Ty exclaimed. By this time everyone had reached the ice attempting to break up the boys. But they were hard to pull away from each other. Both strong for their adolescent ages.

"Kick my ass huh, funny, I thought I was the one who was winning," Joe growled finally coming in again and delivering a good right hook. Portman responded with a jab only to find himself in a backwards head lock. His only response was to bite the other boys arm. Joe saw red as he pushed Portman to the ice and pounced on him repeated beating in to his chest.

"BREAK IT UP!" Orion finally stepped in pulling the smaller teen off of Portman. In an instant there was complete silence. Joe's ski hat had fell off letting shoulder length red hair fall to her shoulders. She looked up struggling a big from Orion's grasp. Orion looked around slightly bewildered..

"That's…that's..a..girl…" Averman arched a brow pointing.

"Dude Portman almost got his ass beat by a girl!" exclaimed Luis.

Within Five minutes all the Ducks had been order out of the rink, while Orion attempted to remedy this situation. Taking all four hot tempered teens in to his office for a slight "mediation". Which to much prevail didn't go as planned. Joe still annoyed that she was bitten and Portman still annoyed that a girl almost kicked his butt. Didn't prove to be the most fruitful mediation but hey, he was going to at least try.

"So….I know Portman and Fulton, please enlighten me to your names," Orion tapped his pen on his desk staring intently at Ty and Joe.

"I'm Tyler Taylor and this is my twin sister Josephine Taylor, we just transferred in from Italy with our father," Ty stuttered somewhat nervous.

"Taylor huh, I've heard of Taylors before. Best on the Italian team in the Olympics, that until a sprained wrist counted him out." Orion studied the expression of both teens.

"Counted us both out," Ty spoke, " Joe sprained my wrist and I didn't want to play without her."

"You sure talk a lot Taylor," Orion raised a brow at Ty. Tyler just simply shrugged.

"Now turning back to your little early morning game, I was impressed in all four of your playing skills. But disappointed in the fact the game turned in to a neanderthalic display of testosterone and emotion. Although it's the first day, I expect to see you all at the 5 oclock practice, warming the bench of course.." Orion finished..

"Huh?" Tyler looked confused.

"He means you've been invited to be on the Duck's dipshit," Portman grumbled. Tyler nodded then looked to Joe. Joe remained speechless. Orion proceeded to give them a months worth of Saturday detentions, in which they would spend cleaning the locker rooms and polishing the trophies. With that he let them leave his office. Portman and Fulton were out first slightly annoyed. They quickly went to join the crowd of Ducks waiting for them outside the arena. Joe walked slowly looking down slightly as Tyler and her began to walk towards the exit.

"Damnit Tyler why did you ever agree to this game," she growled slightly putting on a black hat covered in buttons with odd sayings (like: You're so off my buddy list, I'm sorry you're stupid). She adjusted her shorts pulling them up and re doing her belt. She finally stuffed the rest of her hockey gear in her bag as she awaited an intelligent answer from her twin.

"Joey, you haven't played hockey in two years, you need to play. You're the best I've seen. I had to get you out somehow!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Trickery isn't a pleasant quality, neither is deceit," Joe grumbled as she headed towards the exit leaving her twin in the dust.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE…

The team was in a heated conversation by the entrance.

"You mean to tell me Orion let those two on the team?" Charlie growled slightly. Julie was tending to Portman's split lip as they were nodding and talking.

"Yea and we got a whole month's worth of detention with them.." Fulton scoffed starring at his shoes.

"Well this is great, we always seem to start the year off with some sort of challenge," Guy muttered.

"Guys, look at it this way, we got two new players, I mean seriously did you see how they play!" Adam looked to them all.

"They can play but they lack personality and companionship," Connie responded hanging closely to Guy. Their voices stopped as they heard the sound of the door, they looked up to see the girl start to walk out. Fulton watched her again. He studied her tall figure. She was about 5'8'', she had long dark red hair that went to her shoulders that she tried to cover with a black hat, she wore a black tank top saying, "Got Blood" with an old beat up army jacket over it, she had long muscular legs that were hidden under a pair of docker shorts that went to her knees, and a pair of osirus sneakers. But he wasn't really focused on her appearance; he was lost in her gaze. She had a foggy pair of grey eyes that watched all of the ducks closely as she made her way pass. She looked as if she half expected them to pounce on her.

"Nice game," Averman snickered slightly calling to her as she was about half way past them. She stopped in her tracks looking to him then to the rest of the team.

"You don't have to worry about your team line up, I have no intention of actually playing," her eyes looked to the ground then up, "Sorry about the lip." She nodded to Portman. He looked at her somewhat bewildered.

"You hit my bad wrist, kind of set me off." She stood there a moment as the team looked at her slightly bewildered.

"Right this is awkward. Okay I won't waste much more of your time..." she bit her lip as she turned to walk away.

The team didn't say much as they watched her walk away. The saw Tyler come after her running. She seemed to speed up as he tried to stop to talk to her.

"Wow, she's got to be the weirdest person I've ever met…" Portman starred after her.

"I don't reckon she's very friendly-like," Dwyane starred after her.

"And the strongest chick I've ever seen," Goldberg snickered.

"Drop it guys, or else I'm about to make some of your Ducks roadkill," he growled looking about widly. Fulton was silent as he watched the two walk away.

"Fulton dude you okay?" Portman asked. Fulton came back to reality as he soon realized most of the team had gone their separate ways talking about their new team mates.

"yea I'm fine…" Fulton lied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_Life After Confrontation_

The day seemed to drag on for all the Ducks. Their sophomore year didn't prove to be any easier as previous years academically. They were for the most part still rooming with their old roommates. Except forJulie and Connie,somehow they had been switched around and ended up with two complete strangers. They hadn't seen the infamous twins all day, and Julie hadn't even met her roommate yet. It wasn't till lunch until they really spotted the twins, and even then it wasn't a happy greeting.

Joe walked in to the cafeteria looking around holding her messenger bag close to her body,

"Well look what we got here..." a voice snickered. Joe turned to see a tall brown haired boy, "is this the infamous Taylor?" He walked in a circle around the girl checking her out slightly and smiling looking back to the group of friends.

"What's it to you," Joe growled slightly.

"Ha, attitude, I like…but I thought you'd be taller and well a man. And you're not a man now are you..." he smiled staring directly at her chest.

"Well I guess I'm in luck then, because you aren't one either. You're a cave dwelling fungus, now save the introductions boys, I'd like to actually eat sometime in this centaury," she tried to press past, but two of his team mates blocked her pathway.

"Well, well, well, you'll fit just right in with those losers. Sweetheart you better watch who you're messing with," he laughed slightly whispering in her ear. Joe could feel him up close to her back.

"Back off buddy or else you'll find out who you're messing with," she growled turning.

"Ha, lovely, well to let you know something sweetheart, the name you'll be screaming later is Rick Riley." he snickered. He got up real close to Joe, he was at least a almost a foot taller than her. She barely came up to his chest. He looked down at her reaching to touch a strand of red hair.

"Save it Riley, I don't want anything to do with you baboon. Just back off and we can settle this on the ice." She scowled slapping his hand away.

"Usually I'd kill someone for the way you act, Miss Taylor, but in your case I'll let you slide. You're kind of cute you know, and now a very lucky girl." he smirked. Joe smirked slightly,

"Well then lucky for you…." She leaned a bit closer to him. Riley's smirked leaning down with hopes to steal a kiss from the little spit fire. Joe had an evil smirk on as she delivered his prize, a knee in his groin area. In an instant he doubled over.

"Like I was saying, lucky for you Riley, that I'm in a good mood. And I won't kick your ass right now, I'll just wait till the ice."

"Dude are you ok?" a voice called trying to help Riley up.

"Taylor you haven't seen the last of me," groaned Riley as he limped away with help from his teammates.

"Wow really, that's special, just let me jot that down in my agenda and we can schedule another meeting in which I will kick your ass. Bye now, have a nice day nursing your male ego…" She waved a bit then flicked him off.

The Ducks table was silent, in fact all the tables were silent as they watched the alteration with Joe and Riley.

"My god, she has got balls," Russ nodded in amazement. The Ducks laughed as Riley hobbled past their table. Riley stopped looking at them,

"You think this is funny? Laugh now, we will win this year," he growled.

"See that's where you're wrong, you won't, you'll lose just like last year," Portman smirked.

"Confidence from a guy who got his ass beat by a girl?" Riley laughed. Portman growled.

"Funny Riley, but you see you just got your butt beat by a girl," Fulton snickered. Riley didn't say anything just mumbled about kicking their butts and hobbled off.

"Guys, look who's coming this way," Julie pointed. They all watched as Joe came in their direction. They stopped talking as she was walking by to an empty table in the back. They all stared at her, watching her every move as she sat at the table eating her lunch.

"I think we should ask her to sit here," Adam said finally looking to the team.

"Cake-eater are you serious? I don't want her sitting here," Portman exclaimed.

"You know he's right, we need to actually get to know her if we want to play this season," Charlie asked looking to them.

"Right I'd be all for this gets together, if quite frankly I wasn't afraid she'd kick my butt," Averman shivered a bit. Everyone looked to him.

"Come on you're all thinking it, she's a bit intimidating," Ken nodded.

Joe sat eating quietly; she pretended not to notice the team talking about her. She sighed as her cell phone rang. She picked it up quickly.

"Hey Joe, where are you?" the voice came through. She smiled looking up to see her brother at the door.

"Over here!" she stood up waving him down. He smiled as he walked over to her.

"I am so glad to see you, I've had run ins with those damn Varsity players all day," he laughed joining her at the table.

"Tell me about it, I feel like we're in a flipping aquarium." She motioned to the table over. Ty looked to the ducks then back to his sister.

"You apologized to Portman right?" he arched a brow.

"Yea several times," she shrugged.

"Well then, I think instead of sitting here we should be over there mingling," he got up and went over to the Ducks table. Joe sighed and made her way too.

Fulton looked up and was the first to spot Tyler.

"Hey guys how goes it?" he smirked. Everyone just stared blankly.

"You guys are good," Adam finally spoke. Joe stood by Tyler avoiding eye contact.

"Well comes from many years of practice and hard work," Tyler laughed. He smiled looking at Julie. Julie blushed a bit. Adam took notice quick and raised a brow.

"So what kind of stunts you guys pulling today?" Averman smirked slightly.

"None, what so ever, we're trying to have a pleasant conversation," Ty nodded.

"Hmm, pleasant, right ok then," Russ laughed. Joe didn't say anything as she looked up her grey eyes were somewhat sad. Fulton looked in to her eyes before he could speak,

"Hey so no hard feelings right at the game?"

"Yea, it's ok, I just hope that they aren't any from Dean," she looked to Portman. Portman studied the girl,

"You know for a girl, you pack one hard punch," he smiled.

"And for a guy you bite really hard," she smirked. Portman laughed, he was over it. The Ducks could tell and they finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then, I think we need proper introductions," Ty nodded looking to his sister and smiling.

"What my long winded brother is saying, is he wished we could start over and introduce ourselves in a more civilized manor." Joe rolled her eyes smirking. Fulton smiled as he watched her.

"Well yea, I'm Tyler Taylor and this is my mutuant of a sister Joesephine Taylor," he laughed.

"Oh you did not," Joe whapped him up the head, " I prefer Joe or Joey, do not call me Josephine or I will not be responsible for my actions." They laughed.

"What Taylor? You're my roommate?" Julie looked to Joey arching a brow.

"Yea, haven't moved my stuff in yet, waiting for it to come," she nodded. Julie sighed with relief at least she'd know her roommate somewhat. They went through the introductions down the line. Then they invited the new Ducks to sit with them. All through lunch it seemed to be looking up….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

And You Shall Be Smiten

Later that day practice seemed to drag on. Portman was chatting up with Ty on the bench, while Joe was somewhat quiet watching the team play intently.

"Kills you not to be on the ice doesn't it," Fulton asked looking at her. Joe snapped out of her gaze and looked to him smiling slightly.

"Yea, I live for this," she whispered.

"We all do," he nodded. He looked to her again starring at her beauty.

"How was the Olympics?" she looked to him, he snapped his gaze back to the ice.

"Good, we won, beat Iceland," he nodded.

"I know that, I mean playing on that rink?" she asked.

"Great, felt incredible.." he smiled. He watched her as she nodded staring at her wrist. She pulled up the wrist band she had on to reveal a long jagged scar on the backside.

"This is what kept me out of the Olympics," she traced the scar, "otherwise the Italy team would have actually been good." Fulton reached out patting Joe on the shoulder.

"Is that from surgery?" he asked.

"Yea three surgeries to actually reconstruct the tenants, I wasn't expected to fully have movement in my wrist or my hand, but I did." She nodded. The whistle blew and Orion called them in.

"Take a knee, hey bench warmers over here!" he called, motioning for them to take the ice. The four took the ice taking a knee.

"This year is going to be harder, we have more at stake," he nodded, "I invited two new players because the scholarships guidelines are getting more in depth. They have declared you all must have above a C average, if you hit a C average you will be benched and provided with tutors. They're expecting your academics to match your hockey and if you can not cut it, you will be asked to leave." Orion looked around. There were some groans and mumbles of obscenities.

"We will have practice tomorrow same time, until go to your dorms and study, I will not have the administration taking away any of my players this year," he nodded then blew his whistle for signal for them to go on their way.

In The Dorms…

Julie was helping Joe set up her side of the room. She admired all the medals that Joe was lining up on her bureau.

"Wow you must have been really good," Julie traced one of Joe's European Champion medals. Joe looked to Julie and nodded,

"I used to be the fastest in Italy." Joe sat on her bed taking off her shoes and slipping them under her bed.

"How long did you live in Italy?" Julie asked sitting in the chair next to Joe's bed.

"Six years, ever since my father got transferred," Joe nodded as she sat cross legged starring at Julie. Julie focused on a picture on the night stand next to Joe, it showed a younger Joe and Tyler with a man dressed in Navy whites and a beautiful woman with long red hair.

"You're family?" Julie asked as she touched the picture frame.

"That was taken right before we transferred; it's the last picture of the family together. Right before the…" Joe stopped realizing what she was going to say, she bit her lip.

"It was before what?" Julie looked to her with a concerned expression.

"It was before my mom died. She died the night before we were going to the Olympics. Everyone says I didn't play because of my wrist, but that's not really the truth, I sprained my own wrist in the car accident after I found out about my mom." Joe said, "I could of made it in to the end of the season, but I didn't want to play." Tears were coming down Joes' cheeks Julie sat next to Joe and put an arm around here.

"It's ok Joey, look I'm here for you I'm you're roomy that's what roomies are for, to be there for each other. And especially the Ducks, we are the most tight knit group you'll ever met." She reached up wiping a tear from Joe's eye. Joe smiled a bit.

"I know, just is weird playing again, I wasn't intending on playing, I was just intending surviving the rest of my high school career," Joe bit her lip.

"Well lucky for you then, I mean high school is when most of the greatest hockey players get their scholarships to choice colleges," Julie rubbed her shoulder. Joe just nodded. She stood up going to the rest room to wash her face. Just then there was a knock on the door. Julie went to get to see Portman, Tyler, and Reed at the door.

"Hey Cat Lady nice spread," Portman smirked as he pushed past her.

"Why Hello Portman, yes please do come in," she rolled her eyes.

"Where's my sister! Joe get your sorry butt out here," Tyler called pouncing on her bed.

"Wow that's a lot of medals," Fulton stared at all of Joe's medals.

"Yea my sister has the rep of a good player, the team captain. Blah, blah, blah. You see what I mean by mutant…"Tyler did a funny face and rolled his eyes.

"Mutant am I? Funny Ty Ty, at least I wasn't mutated from the most low flesh eating fungus on the planet," Joe said as she came out of the bathroom, "get off my bed I just made it." Portman stiffed a laugh and looked to Julie.

"So this is where the Cat Lady dwells, nice, didn't know you were so neat," he reached picking up one of Julie's perfumes and sniffing it.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't go through my stuff Portman!" she scowled grabbing it from him.

"So curious minds would like to know, why are you three invading the girls dormitory?" Joe arched a brow sitting on Tyler's legs on her bed.

"Ow… Joe you weigh a ton!" he groaned.

"No I don't, I weigh less than you!" she exclaimed. She smacked him on the chest.

"Ok save the sibling rivalry," Portman nodded, "we came to see if you ladies would enjoy some escorts out for the evening."

"Out where?" Julie asked.

"Eh pizza and a movie?" Tyler nodded smiling at Julie. Joe was staring at Fulton who was quiet she studied his expressions staring at his eyes. _Wow, he's really cute…oh what am I thinking…_ Joe thought to herself.

"So you in Taylor?" Portman asked looking to Joe.

"Sure why not," Joe nodded standing up.

"Good," Portman had an evil smirk on his face.

"Meet us there in a half hour," Tyler nodded and with that the three boys exited the room.

"What's up with that?" Joe asked looking to Julie.

"Well I think Portman has either got an evil plan up his sleeves or he's got the hots for you," Julie shrugged. Joe looked at Julie and rolled her eyes.

"I don't date, I don't enjoy involving myself with the neanderthalic teenage race," she picked up her leather jacket and put it on.

"Although Fulton was being unusually quiet," Julie smiled at Joe, " and I noticed you were doing some starring at him too."

"Uh……darn it I've been caught," Joe laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me Joe, no worries," Julie nodded as she grabbed her jacket too.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, thanks for the review Pip.. I'm working on the relationships.. trying to stir up some mix, promise next chapter to include more of the hockey.

Chapter Six

_A Movie And The Bet_

"So what's the big deal Portman, you digging on my sis or what?" Tyler asked as the three boys waited outside the movie theater. Portman smirked slightly,

"You'd like that huh." Fulton arched a brow looking at the two boys.

"Actually no, I'd rather not see my sister date, but lucky for me. She doesn't. She puts it like this, _I don't date, I don't enjoy involving myself with the neanderthalic teenage race_," Tyler attempted to do his best Joe impersonation. Portman laughed and Fulton couldn't help but smile.

"Is she so uptight all the time?" Portman asked. Tyler nodded.

"Yea pretty much, she hasn't actually had friends since Italy, we've been around the area for about 4 months now, all summer practically. I feel bad for her though, so I've been kind of the only friend she's had," Tyler shrugged.

"Well it's good to be close to your family," Fulton nodded starring past Tyler to see Julie and Joe coming down the road.

"Well here they are the lucky ladies," Portman smiled putting himself in between the two girls and wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"Lucky, need I show you what happened to the last man who called me lucky," Joe smirked ducking under his arms and pushing him in the chest lightly.

"Ouch I'm hurt, must you always resort to violence, you're breaking my heart Taylor," Portman pretended to clutch his heart and fall over.

"Funny Portman, real funny, but would you give the girl a break," Julie rolled her eyes smacking Portman in the back of the head.

"Ow," he groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Cat Lady hits hard, I like," Tyler winked at Julie.

"Oh please," Joe pretended to make fake vomiting sounds and that cracked even Fulton up.

"So what flick we looking to see?" asked Julie as the five of them walked to the ticket booth.

"I was thinking scary flick, more like Boogie Man," Portman snickered winking at Joe. Joe rolled her eyes moving closer to Julie.

"I'm going to die.." she whispered to Julie. Julie stifled a laugh and looked to the boys,

"Fine Boogie man it is," Portman nodded. They bought their tickets and headed inside. The girls excused themselves to go to the restroom and left the boys standing by the refreshment counter. Portman was focused on watching their asses when they walked away.

"Dude that's my sister," Tyler looked to Portman in discuss.

"Well hate to break it to you Ty, but you're sister happens to be a regulation hottie," he smirked.

"Portman seriously, do you got the hots for Joe?" Fulton asked looking to his friend. Portman turned to him,

"What's it to you Fulton?" Fulton kind of shrugged then looked up,

"Well I'm just saying that I uh.." he stopped.

"You like her too," Tyler blurted out, "Are you kidding me you guys are killing me here." Tyler groaned as she turned to them.

"Really guys there are far more cuter girls out there like Julie for instance..take her she's absolutely gorgeous…"Tyler starred at her over by the drinking fountain.

"Ha good luck there Tyler, I hear Banksie has got the hots for her," Fulton patted Tyler's back.

"You mean the Cake-eater?" Tyler laughed.

"Yup none other," Portman nodded looking over to stare longingly at Joe.

"I bet you I can get her before Cake-eater even knows what's going on," Tyler smirked flashing a 20 on the counter.

"You're betting that you can get Julie to like you before Adam, hmm sounds intregging, I'm in on this deal," Portman planted a twenty there to.

"You in Fulton," Tyler asked then smirked, "or are you to busy daydreaming about my sister?"

"Wait I got an idea, throw in another stake to this, to see which bash brother lands the oh so beauteous Joe Taylor," Portman planted another twenty down smirking at Fulton.

"Guys I don't think that's such a good idea," Fulton shook his head.

"Ok then it's this, between me and Tyler, which of us lands the girl first wins," Portman smirked.

"You're on, you're so toast Portman," Tyler nodded.

"Sure man whatever you say. And when I win.; which I will, you get to run through the courtyard in nothing but your boxers…during first period," Portman snickered.

"You're on," Tyler nodded.

MEANWHILE…

"Are they staring over here again?" Joe asked as she took a drink of water.

"Yea they are, I think they're up to something…" Julie studied them.

"Great so we're in for a fun filled evening then aren't we," Joe sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I've got a plan. I called Charlie and Adam from in the bathroom, they're on the way." Julie smirked.

"Captain Duck and Banksie to the rescue!" they heard a voice and saw Charlie come around the corner smiling.

"What no Linda?" Julie asked arching a brow at Charlie.

"Unfortunately Linda has decided to no longer what was it, waste her time with an Neanderthal hockey player." Charlie shrugged.

"Wow sounds like you'd get along with her Joe," Julie laughed.

"What? Oh me, well I dunno, who's Linda?" Joe asked.

"Just the most anti- sports person I've ever met," Adam laughed looking to Julie.

"So Banks I see you made it out tonight," Julie smiled shyly at him.

"Yup, I always come to the rescue of a fair maiden," Adam smirked. Joe tapped her nails on the water fountain looking at the three Bash Brothers over there. Her gaze stopped on Fulton as she smiled slightly staring at his smile.

"You should talk to him," Charlie smirked looking at Joe.

"Uh who," Joe looked at the three pretending to be oblivious.

"Fulton, that's who," Julie smirked.

"Is it that obvious?" Joe turned to them.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Adam nodded. Joe just nodded.

"Well the movie right?" Joe smiled. They all laughed and headed towards the Bash Brothers.

BACK WITH THE BASH BROTHERS..

"Dude, look who's here, Captain Ducky and Cake-eater," Portman smirked.

"Hey guys," Charlie said walking up with Joe, Julie, and Adam.

"Wow, you guys are at the movies too, what a concidence," Tyler eyed Adam slightly.

"Well yea, we're meeting the rest of the crew down here," nodded Adam.

"Well how ducky," Tyler snorted.

"Well then lets just go ahead and find our seats now, Ladies," Portman put himself in between Joe and Charlie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders practically dragging her with him. Tyler followed him in kind of grumbling something under his breath.

"_Damnit I hate being short…"_ Joe thought to herself as she turned looking over his arm to the rest of the crew waiting there.

"I better go save her," Julie went after the three. Fulton stayed behind with Charlie and Adam just looking to the ground then sighing.

"Wow so Portman and Joe huh," Ken said as he approached just in time to see them walk in to the theater.

"More like a no, she doesn't like him," Adam rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't?" Fulton's head perked a bit.

"Wow someone seems a little too excited," laughed Russ.

"Shut up Russ, seriously Fulton if you like her, go for her," Charlie nodded to his friend.

"Y'all make this too complicated," Dwyanne shook his head.

"And Mr Cowboy is the love expert?" Russ looked to him. They saw Dwyanne staring at Connie and Guy as they were coming in.

"Guys just drop it ok, I don't want a big deal," Fulton shrugged.

"Yea lets just go watch Portman make an ass out of himself," Averman smirked.

"You're twisted Averman," Adam shook his head.

"Well we all got to be good at something.." Averman shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five:

_Pizza, the American past time…_

"How'd you like the movie?" Averman asked teasingly when he sat down next to Joe.

"It was okay.." she shrugged.

"Okay, you were practically in my lap the whole time," Julie snickered.

"That's because I was attempting to escape that one over there," Joe pointed to Portman who was up getting their drinks.

"Ha, I happen to think it's cute, Portman hasn't been really in to any girls lately, you should feel honored," Russ snickered.

"Honored enough to stick this fork in to my own skull," Joe held the fork to her skull pretending to stick it in her head.

"Hey now, don't make us call the men in white jackets, then you won't be able to use sharp pointy knives to inflict self mutilation," Averman smirked.

"Nope I'd have to use sporks then…and plastic too, won't work as well either.." Joe shrugged laughing.

"Its good to know you have a sense of a humor, eases the whole being afraid you'll kick my ass thing," Averman nodded.

"But won't ease the fact I'll kick your ass for taking my seat now will it," Portman growled looking down at Averman.

"What I was just saying hello…" Averman looked denfensively.

"Well now say good bye," Portman motioned for Averman to get up. Averman did so for fear of a serious wedgie. Joe rolled her eyes as Portman sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder once more.

"You're milkshake my lady," he winked at her.

"You know my shoulder kinda hurts," Joe moved towards the other side of the both a little bit, practically ending up in Fulton's lap. Fulton smiled slightly. Portman eyed him slightly then looked to her,

"Well let me rub it for you.."

_AHHH crap I'm trapped Help me, please..ahhh damnit.._ Joe thought to herself as Portman began to rub her shoulder through her leather jacket. She looked to the other table to see Charlie, she mouthed a plea of "HELP ME!"

AT THE OTHER TABLE

"Do you think he'll ever give up?" Charlie asked starring over at the table where Portman sat with Fulton, Tyler, Julie and Joe.

"Not really, but I can see Tyler is attempting the same stuff with Julie," Russ smiled at Banks.

"Looks like Banks got some competition," Ken nudged Banks.

"Julie won't fall for his crap, she's better than that," Connie said as she bit into a piece of bread stick.

"But the question is will Joe?" Averman laughed.

"Well she hasn't kicked his ass yet, so maybe she does like Portman," Goldberg shrugged, he, Luis and Dwaynne had just joined them at their booth.

"Maybe this is more drama then we need right now, I mean Portman wont be thinking much of school as long as Joe is around and well Tyler I can't say that I think he's an A student.." Guy started looking to them.

"You know he's right, I mean with the new scholarship requirements we all should be hitting the books pretty hard." Charlie nodded. There was a moment of silence before anyone said anything.

"Do you really think Julie likes Tyler?" Banks finally asked.

"I highly doubt it, if you're so worked up about it, why don't you tell her how you feel banks?" Connie asked. Banks went pale white, even paler than his usual color and shook his head,

"Nah it's not like that."

MEANWHILE…

Joe was finally finish her piece of pizza when she looked to her watch.

"Guys it's like 10:00 I need some rest before practice in the moring..and curfew is in thirty minutes!" Joe looked to the four of them. Tyler was busy chatting Julie up, while Dean andFulton were going on about some previous hockey game.

"She's right we need to get going," Julie nodded.

"Well I'll walk you and Julie to your dorms then.." Portman jumped up holding out his hand for Joe. Joe sighed finally thinking to herself.._Why not_.

"Okay but no funny business Portman," she took his hand and started to the door with him. Julie was close behind with Tyler hanging to her every movement. That just left Fulton alone at the table starring at where Joe had been sitting.

"Fult come on curfew," Charlie motioned for Fulton to tag along with him and Banks. Most of everyone else had left.

"What does she see in him?" Fulton asked looking up to Charlie.

"Well for the most part, maybe the fact he talks more?" Adams shrugged.

"Hey watch your own back cake-eater they got this bet going.." Fulton stopped when he realized what he was saying.

"They made a bet Fulton? What type of bet?" Charlie arched a brow.

"Portman and Tyler, they got a bet they can land Julie and Joe, get them to like eachother," Fulton sighed feeling horrible he ratted out his best friend.

"Great…we need to stop this quick, I can't afford to have a lot of drama on my team here.." Charlie started then looked to see where Banks was. But Banks was gone, the minute he had heard Julie and Tylers name he had stormed out.

"Banks, oh crap, he's gonna end up in a wheelchair.." Fulton said as he got up running with Charlie after him.

OUTSIDE THE GIRLS DORM..

Portman stopped at the door opening it for Joe.

"Thanks Portman, I mean, yea..thanks.." she said looking down slightly blushing. He had grown on her the whole night, being nice and all. She wasn't used to that.

"Well I figured we need a proper introduction and it's the least I could do after the whole biting thing.." Portman smirked at her as he held the stairs door open for her. Joe looked down and sighed slightly, something was nagging at her.

"What's up Joe?" Portman took her hand looking at her.

"Uh Portman, I don't think this whole you and me thing is going to work. I like ya and all but uh, not like girlfriend boyfriend type. More like friend ya know.." Joe stuttered as they stood at the bottom of the stairwell. Portman just nodded not saying anything.

"Understandable, you don't know me, right, I mean we can take it slow if you want?" Portman laughed. Joe tried her best not to bang her head against the wall in frustration as they continued walking up the stairs to her room. She unlocked her door and turned to see him up close about to kiss her.

_Damnit..._she thought..._What to do what to do? _

She reached out her hand and shook Portmans smiling,

"Well it's been nice, Thanks Dean. But I need some Zzzss.." And with that she left Portman standing there in the hall as she escaped finally to her room closing the door. She leaned up against it sighing with relief.

"Thank god that's over," she whispered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Life isn't a walk in the park_

_6:30 PM_

Three weeks had passed and all the players seemed exhausted. And seemingly enough they all retained their body parts.Luckily no real drama had gone down between The Bet quite yet.But their double practices and school work, it seemed a lot of them were wearing down. They didn't have time for any added "drama". Joe sighed as she and Julie were doing their Advanced Chemistry homework in the library.

"So...what's with you lately, you seem like out there?" Julie whispered to Joe as they were almost done. Joe looked up pushing back some of her hair. She had spent a lot of time this morning braiding it in to long braids, she actually had attempted to look somewhat girly today. She had on a black tank top, a black mesh netting over it, a red and black plaid skirt, a nice pair of nylons and a pair of cute black mary jane shoes. She thought she looked girly enough, Julie had ranted on and on about the dark colors. But finally Julie gave in and laughed figuring this was as girly as Joe was probably going to get. Joe had even submitted to Julie requesting to do her make up. Julie had to admit she did look really good, but something fishy about it was making her Cat senses go wild.

"Not much, just kinda involved with school," Joe shrugged. She looked to the clock 7 pm. She smiled slightly. She was excited that it was actually a Friday and for once she had plans that didn't involve Portman following her everywhere.

"So what's with the attire anyway?" another voices asked. The girls looked up to see Charlie and Banks come up to them.

"Nothing, I'm just going out..." Joe shrugged blushing a bit.

"Exactly and with who?" Charlie smiled taking a seat by Joe. Adam sat by Julie smiling shyly at her.

"She and Fulton are going out," Julie smiled teasingly.

"Ooohhh...Joe and Fulton sitting in a..." Charlie laughed teasing. He smiled watching Joe get all red.

"We're not going out on a date, I'm helping Fulton with his English paper. He insisted that I tutor him. But you have to swear that you didn't hear it from me." Joe smiled shyly as she broke interupting his little song.

"Wow, so he actually asked you for help?" Banks smirked slightly. Banks already knew, he, Charlie, and Fulton had been through the drill. Fulton had some problems with english but not too many, he just really wanted to get time with Joe alone, without Portman and Tyler. So they had devised the plan on an english paper which wasn't really a lie, he did have an english paper to do, but it wasn't due for another two weeks.

"Yea I was suprised too, but hey I enjoy helping out a teammate and a friend," Joe nodded closing her chem book.

"A friend right.. Where are y'all studying anyway?" Adam asked arching a brow smiling deviously.

"My room, hence why Julie will be spending time with you two. You must guard her with your lives from my mutant brother. And you better not tell Portman where I am, I've had a hard enough time dodging him the past three weeks. If I get one more bouquet of flowers or a horrible sonet I'm going to go nuts," Joe put her books in her bag and zipped it up.

"Ha Portman writes sonets?" Charlie laughed.

"Not exactly, he makes Ken write them for him," Julie rolled her eyes.

"Wow, poor Ken," laughed Adam.

"No poor Joe, she's had over 5 dozen roses delivered to our room in the past three weeks. Not to mention the singing under the window, I swear if Joe doesn't kill Portman I will," Julie growled slightly.

"Well bye guys!" Joe waved and headed towards the door. The three of them watched her walk away trying not to laugh.

"Does she know?" asked Adam to Julie.

"Not a clue," she smiled.

"Great, so maybe we can get them together finally, I'm really getting tired of the gloomy brooding they're doing. I mean seriously neither of them seem to smile anymore except around each other." Charlie laughed.

MEANWHILE IN THE BOOK ASISLE BEHIND THEM...

Riley stood there watching the four. He had been taking notes on the past month on the Ducks. Especially following Joe. He had become slightly infatuated with her. He and his fellow teammates were attempting to devise a plan to sabatoge them before the JV vs Varsity game.

"Hey Riley, uh what you see over there?" asked Cole stupidly. Riley turned to see Cole standing there with Scooter.

"Not much, but I do know that Joe and Fulton are doing an english paper tonight. Or so that's what is set up. We can always tell a little bird to pass the message to Portman and watch the sparks fly," Riley laughed evilly. Cole started to laugh too. Scooter looked a bit concerned.

"You think we really should be messing with their personal lives?" he asked catiously.

"Oh come off it Scooter, you know that you're just up tight because you still have the hots for Gaffney," Riley grumbled. Scooter was quiet.

IN THE BASH BROTHERS ROOM

6:45 PM

Tyler laid in the third bed starring at Portman.

"Dude this is so lame, I can't believe we have nothing to do," he groaned. Portman looked up from his Rolling Stone Magazine.

"I know right, I can't believe this crap. Three weeks and your sister still hasn't even taken the bait, I'm begining to question her sexuality there Tyler," Portman grumbled. Tyler arched a brow,

"Dude maybe she's just not interested." Tyler shrugged as he looked to the desk where Fulton was sitting looking out the window listening to tunes on his cd player. He finally turned it off gathering up all his books and taking a last look in the mirror. He had dressed nicely. He had on a nice black button up shirt, a pair of slightly baggy black jeans, a nice pair of black boots. He actually brushed his hair too. Tyler stared at him oddly. Portman kind of shrugged. He figured that the tutor had to be some hot chick from the dance team or cheerleading. Some of them seemed to actually be smart.

"Later dudes," he waved at them exiting. They just both nodded waving slightly.

"Man this sucks, we're both not scoring," Tyler groaned.

"Didn't make much progress with Cat Lady either I take it?" Portman asked looking to Tyler.

"Nah, she's been kind of clinging over with Charlie, Joe, and Adam lately. Dunno, I'm about to say drop the whole thing. We get progress reports tomorrow. And I'm kind of wigging," he shrugged. He got up sitting next to Portman on the bed.

"What's up with Reed, why is he so out there lately?" he asked.

Dean shrugged, " Your guess is good as mine. But he's got some tutor helping him tonight with an English paper. Probably one of those chicks from the dance team, I heard he had the hots for some chick named Emily."

"Gee, I wonder who his tutor is," a voice came from the doorway. They looked up to see Eric Riley, it was the infamous Rick's cousin.

"What you got word on who the tutor chick is or you just coming to get your butt beat?" Portman asked standing up.

"Actually I do you brainless twits, and boy will you ever get the shock of a lifetime," he smirked staring at their posters of Metallica and Guns' N' Roses and rolling his eyes.

"Who is it?" Tyler asked eagerly. Now he wanted to know too, in fact probably worse than Portman did. _What if it's Julie?_ he thought to himself.

"Your sister," Eric snickered as he turned and walked out of the room.

"WHAT!" Tyler and Portman both exclaimed.

JULIE AND JOE'S ROOM

7:00 pm

Joe took one last look in the mirror as she heard a knock on the door. She took a deep breath as she opened it.

"You're here..." she started as she saw Rick Riley standing there.

"Yup I am princess," he smirked slightly.

"I don't have time for this I'm tutoring someone tonight Rick, beat it," she rolled her eyes slamming the door in his face.

"Ouch, I like her spunk," he laughed as he walked away snickering to himself. He started to head to his original destination Candy's room.

Joe grumbled slightly as she sat at her desk a minute, there was a knock on the door again.

"God does he ever give up.." she growled. She got up and opened the door before she could see who it was she let out a loud,

"WHAT?" Fulton took a step back jumping slightly.

"Uh..." he stuttered slightly. Joe turned bright red laughing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Fulton, Riley has been bugging me all day, I thought it was him again," she opened the door motioning for him to come in. He walked by her watching her close the door and stood in the middle of her room.

"It's ok. He's been giving a real hard time?" he asked looking to her concered.

"Well not really, well yea, but it's nothing I can't handle," she shrugged walking past him to sit at the desk, " did you bring your first draft?" She shuffled through some papers on her desk looking to him. She felt odd because she finally realized he had been starring at her the whole time.

_She's so..._

"Hot..I mean er yea I have it," he reached for it. _I can't believe I said that out load, I'm a complete idiot!_ He thought to himself as he handed it to her sitting by her making sure not to make direct eye contact.

Joe smiled as she looked over his paper. She had caught on to his slip up. _Hot huh, wow, ok this is weird.._she thought to herself. She began to read his paper, she stopped when she focused in on it more. The assignment was to write about someone who meant a lot to them. She stopped reading it looking up to him a tear forming in her eye.

"You wrote about me Fulton?" she looked to him with a smile. Fulton nodded remaining silent.

"It's good, you really just need to edit some of the spelling mistakes but otherwise, you know it's like..." Joe stutered, " you don't really need help with your english paper do you?" She looked to him biting her lip nervously.

"No I don't," he whispered looking up at her starring in to her grey eyes.

"Fulton, umm, do you like me?" she asked in a low whisper. She didn't want to ask, she was nervous, afraid of the answer. She knew that they had talked a bit in the past four weeks, but not a whole lot.

"Yes, I do Joe," he said reaching to touch her hand softly.

"Oh," she blushed looking down as strands of red braids fell in her face.

"Do you like me?" he asked pushing a braid from her face. She looked up staring at him, still nervously biting her lip. Fulton smirked slightly, she was cute when she did that.

"Yea I do," she nodded looking in to his eyes. He smiled moving closer to her. It seemed all surreal as they inched in closer together.He drew Joe in to his lap caressing her cheek with his hand pulling her face close to his. His lips pressed against hers. Finally at last all tension left the room as they melted in to eachother's embrace and lips.

OUTSIDE JOE'S WINDOW

Portman and Tyler fought over the stool they had been standing on. They had lucked out that Joe's room had been on the ground floor this year. They both fought to look in the window at her and Fulton.

"Are they kissing!" Portman exclaimed.

"Yes..." Tyler groaned.

"This sucks," Portman growled as he got off the stool and leaned against the tree, kicking a stone.

"For you it does, it means you got 20 bucks to cough up to me!" Tyler exlaimed doing a weird little happy dance,"I won I won I won.."

"Dude you didn't land Julie so you didn't win," Portman snickered, " besides I thought the bet was off."

"I changed my mind!" Tyler laughed.

"Damnit.." Portman grumbled slightly as he sadly forked over 20 dollars to Tyler. He turned starting to walk away.

"Dude where you goingD?" Tyler asked lookingto his friend.

"A walk I need to chill," he turned to himnodding then turned around heading through the park. He sighed slightly, he actually did like Joe. He was more disapointed with Fulton. He didn't think his best friend would do that, go after a girl he liked. The more Portman thought of it the more he got mad.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Kiddies hope you like what I got so far.

Pip-thanks for the mega reviews you rock! I'm not trying to make Portman sound like desperate really i'm going for determined to win the bet...more about the bet to come in next two chapters..a long with some big time game drama! YAY!

Thanks for the Feedback GUYS! YOU ALL SO ROCK!

Chapter 8

_Progress Reports and The Practice To Change All Practices_

The next day really seemed a blurr. Everyone was in a rush to get their progress reports and excited for the JV's first game the next day. Lunch whizzed by fastly as the Ducks sat together. Charlie was busy talking to Connie and Guy when he noticed them walk in.

"Guys look it's Fulton and Joe," he pointed to the door. Fulton and Joe walked smiling and laughing.

"Are they?" Connie perked up smiling.

"Yea they're together, at least I think," Julie shrugged as she sat down next to Connie. Adam sat next to her smirking slightly.

"Wow," was all Luis could say. Russ and Averman smirked slightly,

"Aww it's a Bash Brother Couple, " Averman laughed as they headed up to the table.

"Bite me Averman," Joe rolled her eyes laughing. She could barely stop smiling all day. It seemed weird but it felt good. She and Fulton had talked most of the night, getting to know eachother better.

"Where's Portman?" Fulton asked looking around a bit confused.

"If you must know he doesn't want to talk to either of you," Eric Riley came up behind them smirking slightly.

"Oh look what crawled up from under his rock," Goldberg laughed.

"Uh what did I do?" Fulton looked a bit confused. They saw in the corner of the lunch room Tyler and Portman were sitting with some of the other metal heads.

"How about taking your best friend's girl?" Cole came up next to Eric snickering. Joe looked to Fulton concerned then to the table Portman and Tyler were at.

"Thought I'd have to say he didn't lose out, shes not that great of a catch," Eric snickered as he winked over at Julie slyly.

"Why don't you two idiots butt out of my buisness, I don't believe we asked for your damn opinions," she hissed looking at them both.

"Whatever, lets leave these losers to their pit ofdispair," Eric rolled his eyes and motioned for Cole to follow him as he headed to thetable where his cousin sat.

"I'm begining to question his sexuality you know, he does have a lisp," Averman tried making a joke. But Joe was not there, she wasn't hearing it. She felt like crap right now. Maybe it was her fault, maybe she didn't make it clear enough to Portman. Joe sighed as she sat there deep in thought.

**AT TYLER'S AND PORTMAN'S TABLE**

"So how long are you going to avoid them?" Tyler asked looking to his friend.

"Long enough for me to cool down," he looked to his lunch," you know that it's a ploy right. Why Eric told us was trying to make us all get in to a fight. And I don't want that."

"I know dude, but it's kind of working. I mean we're all the way over here and you haven't said a word to Fulton all day," Tyler looked to see Fulton and Joe sitting down. Fulton had his arm around her, but Joe seemed to be somewhere else.

"Dude, it's just, I dunno. I'm fine, it was just a bet anyway you know," he shrugged getting up to throw away his lunch.

Joe got up from her table when she saw Portman get up, she quickly made her way across the lunchroom.

"Hey Portman," she called up as she came close to Dean. Dean turned around looking to her.

"Taylor," he nodded.

"Don't be pissed at Fulton," she looked to him concerned.

"I'm not," he put his hands in his pocket then looked at her.

"Good, cause I don't want me to break your friendship up you know. And I'm sorry that you know the stuff with me you just wasn't going to..." she started.

"I know Joe, it's no hard feelings really," he cut her off as he exited the lunch room.

"Well that went reasonably well," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey J, he's fine, he's not used to not winning at stuff," Tyler shrugged standing next to his sister. Joe arched a brow.

"Winning at stuff?" she looked sternly at her twin. Tyler went wide eyed.

"Uh...like I mean..uh I'm late for class, later!" Tyler quietly ran out of the lunch room dodging his sister.

"I'll find out you know!" she called after him rolling her eyes as she began to walk back to the Duck's table.She didn't even look twice when she went by the varsity table until she felt it. Someone smacked her ass, she stopped in her steps and turned around looking to Rick, Cole, Eric, and Scooter.

"Which one of you creeps did that!" she exclaimed banging her hands on the table. They looked at her a bit suprised but Rick was the only one maintaining a cool look on his face.

"Well I just wanted a peice of the action, seeing as you must be hot stuff for even Duck members to be running a bet on you," Rick snickered as he stared at her. Joe stood upright clenching her fist looking at him as she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean by that Riley?" she scowled.

"What I mean **_Princess_** is your own teammates, and brother made a bet on your ass. To see if they can land you first. Looks like Portman lost and Reed won," he laughed standing up staring down at her. Joe stopped her eyes narrowing as she looked down.

"A bet huh," she grumbled. She looked to the other varsity members.

"He's right Taylor, I heard it to," Scooter answered reluctantly.

She turned tail walking to the Ducks table her eyes alive with fire.

"Which one of you knew about it," she demanded looking to them all. Everyone jumped slightly starring at her slightly confused to what was going on.

"About what?" Fulton looked confusedly at Joe as he reached to touch her arm. She jerked it back looking to him.

"Oh give me a break Reed," she rolled her eyes picking up her messenger bag, "I'm not a damned prize so you all know. So you can take your damned bet and shove it up your ass!"

"Joe what's wrong?" asked Julie looking concerned.

"I should of never agreed to be on your damned team in the first place," she scowled as she left storming out of the mess hall. The ducks still sat there looking confused. Fulton hung his head not saying anything. Charlie sighed as Banks looked to Charlie.

"I thought they were joking.." Charlie said.

"Apparently not," Adam looked to Julie.

"What's going on y'all?" Dwayne looked utterly lost.

"I think the Ducks are in for a long ride," Riley laughed saying loudly. As he walked by the team snickering.

"Hey Reed, good luck on getting your girl back," Cole laughed.

"Yea boys, before you know it, she won't want to play for you losers anymore, she'll be playing for us!" Eric snickered. With that the varisty team started to walk off down the hall. They were heading to meet Coach Wilson, who had called an emergency meeting.

"Umm Houston we have a problem.." Averman finally broke the silence.

**HOMEROOM**

**SOPHMORE WING TWO**

**LAST NAMES M-T**

**3:00 PM**

"Students as you receive your copies of your progress reports you are asked to please make sure they are signed by your legal gardens and returned to me within a week," Mrs Johnson their home room teacher explained as she handed out the progress reports. Joe sat in the front of the class by herself sighing as she got hers. She closed her eyes and opened it, then sighed with relief.

**Dear Josephine Taylor,**

**We are excited to inform you that your current grades well have you on the track to high honor classes. Please keep up the good work. Also furthermore, we are interested in having a meeting with you, Coach Orion, Coach Wilson and I to discuss you academic and sports career here at Eden Hall. Please be at my officeFriday 10:00amsharp. Formal attire is required.**

**Advanced Chem: A-**

**Algebra II: A**

**English Lit II: A +**

**American History II: B+**

**Home Economics: A**

**Music Theory: A+**

**Gym: A+**

Joe read and re read both her grades and the letter. She stared at the signature of Dean Buckley at the bottom, she smiled slightly as she stood up. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all she thought. She shrugged it off as the bell rang and she stood, walking past her brother, Fulton and Portman in a flash. She didn't look back as she rushed to the hallway to her room. She finally got in there and jumped for joy.

"YES!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa there Joe, what's the occasion?" asked Julie as she looked up. Joe turned to see her roommate, Charlie and Adam sitting there.

"Oh hey," she smiled as she put down her bag and sitting on her bed.

"You're in better spirits, do you want to discuss what happened at lunch now?" asked Charlie looking to her. Joe bit her lip a bit then looked at Charlie.

"Charlie did you know that Portman, Fulton and Taylor had a bet going on about me and Julie?" she asked. Charlie flinched a bit, he had hoped that in fact the whole bet thing had just kind of been a rumor.

"I don't really know, I heard something but I didn't think it was true," he said as he came over and sat next to Joe. She just nodded,

"I dunno, but I'm staying clear of those three for a bit, I know probably you all didn't have part of it. But I'm still not so keen on things right now. Right now I just want to be on the ice and have a good practice." She stood up grabbing her gear as she headed to the door her progress report still in hand.

"Ok, then lets go," Charlie said following her out. Julie and Adam were still a bit confused but didn't say much as they stayed behind. Joe could hear Julie asking Adam a million questions a minute about the bet.

**THE ICE RINK**

**4:45 pm**

"I trust you all already know, that some of you didn't make the grades so far," Orion started looking to the team who was sitting on the bench. He nodded as Coach Wilson entered the rink heading towards them.

"Coach Wilson has agreed to help us with tonight's practice, while I talk to some of you students," Coach Orion nodded, " Luis, Dean, and Tyler, I want you in my office in five minutes." He headed towards Wilson to talk to him a minute. There was whispering on the bench. But some already knew that those three hadn't made the grades. They weren't quite sure what was going on or the consiquences but they didn't htink much of it. Wilson blew his whistle and they were on the ice doing sprints.

Joe was enjoying the good work out, sometimes to get out frustration some good old excerise seemed to melt away frustration. They were runningpuck handling drills when Wilson called her over.

"Taylor, front and center," he blew his whistle, " Wu take her place." Kenny skated out taking her place in line from where he had been doing sprints on the side. Joe took off her helmet and skated to Wilson.

"Yes Coach," she breathed in deeply wipping some sweat from her forhead.

"I like your style Taylor, you're one of the best I've seen. With work you can be better," he nodded looking to her then motioned for her to follow him. She skated after him to the side. He leaned against it looking to her.

"Taylor, I already talked to Dean Buckley, the meeting we're having friday, is to see about placing you on Varsity. I've been scouting your practices and I'll be at your game tomorrow. To make sure I think you're varsity material. But if I am correct and your game holds out tomorrow, I'm going to open up the oppurtunity to you," he nodded looking to the rest of the team hard at work.

Charlie looked up watching Wilson talk to Joe.

"What is he saying over there?" he asked looking to Adam.

"Dunno," he shrugged out of breath as they kept running the drill.

Joe nodded slightly,

"Well thank you sir." She nodded. The oppurtunity to play on Varsity sounded tempting but she wasn't all too sure. She had heard horror stories from Adam about varsity. And well Rick Riley was on the team, and she didn't seem too keen on being on the team with that jerk. She shook it off and went back to practice.

**The Locker Room**

**6:30pm**

Fulton sat on the bench sighing, he watched as most of the people filed out. Joe hadn't spoken to him since earlier that day. He waited for Tyler and Dean to get done. When they finally walked in he arched a brow,

"Are you guys ok?"

"No," Dean slumped on the bench," It's just not my day or week."

"Ha, you're kidding me right, not mine either!" Tyler groaned.

"We're benched and being set up with tutors," Luis threw his pads in his locker. Fulton nodded,

"That sucks."

"Yup it does, lucky for you, you had a tutor," Portman snorted as he started to take off his gear.

"Yea, I guess," Fulton shrugged starting to leave. He stopped turning to his friend.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" he asked looking at Portman. Dean turned looking to his friend.

"I'm not mad dude, I was at first but I'm not now. Not about that, I'm pissed about my grades," he grumbled. Fulton nodded,

"Ok, well umm, not to sound like too self righteous, you and Tyler need to talk to Julie and Joe, they're upset about the bet thing. And you put me in hot water." Fulton looked to his friend. Tyler nodded,

"No problems, we're going to take care of it."

"Yea Fulton, I'll help you win back Joe," Portman nodded, "I have more free times on my hand." Fulton turned to leave and stopped looking back to his friends,

"Hey Portman, just talk to her okay, no sonets from Kenny anymore. She hates them."

Portman laughed, " Man and all along I thought she liked them."

Finally in Bash brother world, there was going to be peace...well for a little bit anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey boys and Ghouls...thanks for the reviews, i'm toiling over an interested ending though i'm quite not sure yet to what it should be.

Daydreamrose...hahaha I like your idea but i'm gonna put a spin on it..

Pip- don't worry your boys will be on the ice soon...

So y'all know characters as follows:

Joe Taylor, sophmore 16, average tomboy who's just coming in to girl hood.

Tyler Taylor, sophmore 16, your average trash talking bash brother

Eric Riley, sophmore, 15, Rick Riley's cousin, a snobbish socialite and metrosexual.

Chapter 10

_Our First Game_

**Thursday**

**4:00 Am**

"Look at this photograph," Joe sang to her walkman. She ran through the early morning fog with ease. She closed her eyes slightly as she listened in closely to Nickelback. This was the first time in a week she felt relaxed. Her mind wandered to each conversation she had with Charlie this past week. He had been trying to get her to sit down with the boys, which she did once to hear their lame appologies. But lately it didn't matter to her. She was back to sitting by herself or having Julie sit with her. She was focused on school and getting in to the game they had tonight. She was starting as an enforcer. Not used to it, but not too scared of the oppertunity. The song died on her walkmen as she stopped taking a breather leaning against a bench. She leaned over placing her hands on her knees regaining her breath.

"You always run this early?" a voice asked. She looked up her pony tailflipping almost knocking the guy out. It was Scooterhe was standing close to her smiling.

"Sometimes," she shrugged, " what do you want. Riley you send you here?"

"No, actually he didn't. I came out for a run," he grumbled. Joe reached her arms up stretching.

"Oh ok." she said stretching out her back.

"Taylor, do you like playing for the ducks?" he asked looking to her.Joe thought for a moment before she answered.

"They're ok,it's hockey," she shrugged.Scooter nodded.

"You wouldn'tcare which team you were on then?" he asked.

"I do care which team I am on, right now they're equally bad, but i'm attempting to find the good, and mostly just the ducks are good right now," she shrugged. She stood up straight getting ready to begin to run again.

"I think it'd be worth your while to come to practice this afternoon with Varsity," Scooter nodded, " you might see another side of Varsity you haven't seen before." Joe nodded,

"I'll think about it Scooter. I got to get going," she grumbled as she began to jog away. Trying to really figure out what the shift in the balance of the world was coming to. She ran for another hour before dragging herself through her hallway at 5 am. She quietly unlocked the door to see Julie was already in the showers. She stopped begining to close her door when she saw something on her bed.

"What in the world.." she started as she picked up a boquoet of flowers with a card.Yellow roses, they were her favorite. She sniffed them sighing smiling slightly.

"Julie do you know who sent this?" she called out loudly.

"No." came the answer behind her. Joe jumped she didn't even hear Julie get out of the shower.

"I found it outside the door this morning," Julie shrugged. Joe nodded as she opened a sealed card.

**_Dear Joe,_**

**_I'm sorry, please meet me at noon to talk. _**

**_In the Courtyard underneath the Weeping willow._**

**_-you know who it is-_**

"No I don't damnit," she grumbled reading the card as she sighed. _No one knows I love yellow roses but Tyler_ she thought to herself. She didn't know who it was, it probably could of been Fulton. _I hate suprises_, she grumbled to herself as she got in the shower.

The day seemed to drag on as Joe finally walked in to the mess hall at 11:55 am. She made her way to the back doors heading to the court yard. Her eyes skimmed to see people sitting in groups together, she sighed as she walked to the Weeping Willow. She sat beneath it looking around, hoping the mystery person would show up.

Fulton stared at the letter he had gotten under his door as he walked through the mess hall.

**_Dear Fulton,_**

**_We need to talk. I'm sorry about this week._**

**_Meet me under the weeping willow in the Courtyard at 12:30pm._**

**_-Joe-_**

He stared at it again. He sat down by the ducks for a moment. He checked his watch 12:04. He sighed as he waited to go out to the courtyard.

"You made it." Joe jumped turning to see Rick and Scooter show up.

"Oh god, not you two," she grumbled standing up only to seeing the rest of Varsity awaiting her.

"Taylor sit, we need to talk," Rick started motioning for her to sit.

"do I have a choice in the matter?" she asked scowling slightly.

"Not really," Cole laughed.

"Ugh moron, we're not supposed to threaten her," Eric exclaimed reaching up smack Cole in the back of the head.

"Ow...oh...sorry," Cole grumbled sulking.

"So what's up, I'm supposed to meet someone here," she started, then it hit her," you sent me those flowers?"

Rick nodded, "Look we're sorry for messing with you the past two months. We were jerks. Its just we aren't quite too fond of the Ducks."

"I see," Joe nodded crossing her arms as she sat on a bench looking at Rick. The boys seemed to be nodding. They went on with appologies and small chit chat for the next five minutes.

"Well guys, umm.." Rick motioned. And they all left. Joe looked a bit confused but shrugged. Only was Scooter left he sat down next to her looking at her.

"From one outcast to another,"Scooter started," I want you to fully consider being on Varsity."

"Oy..not this again..look maybe I don't want to be on varsity, you guys sure are pushy.." she started to get up when Scooter reached out tugging on her arm lightly. Joe sighed,

"What Scooter?"

"Maybe you're not looking in the right venues for a boyfriend. I mean, maybe you need an older guy..you know," he said looking up at her.

12:30 on the dot, Fulton walked out to see Scooter talking to Joe. He saw him put his arm on her and pull her to him. He saw him put his arm around her. Fulton clenched his fist a bit. Then sighed as he threw the note away. He took one last look and walked away.

"Not meant to be.." he grumbled walking past Julie. Julie stopped starring at Scooter and Joe. She sighed picking up the note and uncrumbling it.

"That's not Joe's handwritting," she grumbled. Then it hit her. Varsity was up to tricks. She ran after Fulton.

"Hey Fult wait up!" she called.

"Ugh Scooter, look I'm flattered but seriously, I'm not dating anyone. And I don't intend to for a long time," she pushed his arm off of her standing.

"Suit your self, but if you change your mind, look me up," Scooter nodded. Joe kind of rolled her eyes walking away. Scooter sighed looking to the ground then to where Rick was behind the tree.

"Good job man, good job." he nodded.

Joe walked through the halls after her last class at 3 pm. She sighed pushing back her red bangs. She stopped as she unlocked the door.She just stared at her room she shared with Julie, she was completely lost in thought. She felt horrible, she missed Fulton terribly. But she didn't really know how to talk to him. She sighed walking in.

"TAYLOR!" a voice exclaimed. Joe turned going to her door to see Averman and Charlie.

"Hey guys," she motioned for them to come in. They followed her in as she sat on her bed looking to them.

"You ready for the game?" Averman asked looking to her. She nodded,

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**The Arena**

**Face off Eden Hall Ducks vs The Wildcats**

"And there goes Banks with the puck, he pases off to Taylor, who squeezes by and scores, A GOAL! Yes folks another Goal for the Ducks, it's now 5-0!" the announced screamed in excitement.

Joe was on a roll skating on the ice letting all her frustration out. It was getting close to the last quarter. She skated down the ice with the puck and quickly sent it sliding to Charlie.

"AND Taylor passes to Conway, and YES ANOTHER GOAL FOR THE DUCKS!" the announcer exclaimed. Joe breathed in heavily as she stared to her apponent.

"Get ready to eat Ice Taylor," the older boy growled. Joe just smiled,

"I don't eat ice.." she started as she skated backwards, the whistle blew and she was off. He was hot on her tail as she weaved in and out of players heading for where Connie was stuck between two bulky enforcers with the puck.

"BANKS!" she called out nodding to Connie. Banks nodded waving to Charlie. She was the distraction she now had three on her. She skated faster trying to push through. Watching as Banks, Reed, and Charlie went to save Connie. Banks had the puck and he went with it, flying until he slid it in to the Goal with grace. The buzzer rang...

"GAME OVER! THe DUCKS WIN OVER EASTEN WILD CATS, 7-0!" the announcer exclaimed. Joe sighed with relief as she made her way back to the bench. She took off her helmet smiling slightly.

"Good job Taylor," Orion nodded to her.

**MEANWHILE...**

**In the Stands**

Riley and the other varsity goons sat on looking the game. Riley nodded with intent looking to where the Assistant Coach sat by rink side. The Coach picked out his phone and began to dial.

"She's better than good Coach, we need her," the Assistant Couch nodded motioning for the rest of Varisty to follow as they excited the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Argh sorry this took long, I usually get on a major muse setting, but of course stupid me I forgot to type it all on my hard drive first, I just uploaded it. (Because of hurricane rita and our evacuation of the Gulf Coast)

Anywho it's re written, grr...DAMN THE HURRICANE lol

Characters:

Joe Taylor: sophmore 16, tomboy star athelete, firery red head with lots of attitude

Tyler Taylor: Joe's twin, a prankster and Dean's best bud, another red head...think problem child

Eric Riley: 15 year old sophmore, metrosexual, rick's cousin, basic trouble maker

Kate Johnson: (NEW CHAR OOooo): The Ducks' tutor and Connie's roomie, 16 junior, your basic socialite, who's yes isa snob

Jeanie Miller: Rick Riley's girlfriend, a tall brunette soccer player, 17 Senior, one of the most popular girls in the Senior class.

_Cat And Mouse_

**_"Celebrate Good Times Come on!" _**Averman sang loudly and out of tune. Joe groaned plugging her ears.

"My god, don't quit your day job man!" Tyler grumbled as he walked up to where the rest of the Ducks were walking out from the locker room.

"Yea man, you'd break glass with that voice," Goldberg snorted laughing. Joe surveyed the whole group taking it in; Connie and Guy were holding hands giggling to each other; Julie was in a deep conversation with Charlie and Adam about hockey of course; Tyler, Averman, Goldberg, and Dwayne were talking about Averman's singing; Luis and Portman were talking about some cheerleader; Russ was giving Ken pointers on the Knuckle puck; and finally there was Fulton, he was standing on the side alone. Joe sighed as she took a deep breath walking over to where he stood.

"FULT..." she started but was cut off by a bouncy blonde coming out of no where.

"Hey Fulton," the blonde smiled as she stood up close to him giving him a hug. Fulton seemed to smile as he hugged the girl back. Joe surveyed the blonde, she was about her height, same type of build but skinner, she looked like a life size barbie.

"Hi Kate," he smirked slightly. Joe's eyes peirced through the two as they talked, she watched "Kate" twirl her hair and laugh flirttiously. She bit her lip and started to walk in their direction. But as soon as she reached Fulton and the girl, the two had started to walk away. She grumbled a line of obscenities as she turned heel walking briskly in the opposite direction.

"JOE! Wait Joe," Julie called after her, but Joe was already disappearing up the pathway to the dorms. Julie scratched her head, all she could hear was what Joe had just muttered under her breath. Something about a Cracked out Barbie from hell.Julie looked to Charlie and Adam, then over to where Fulton was walking away talking with some cute blonde.

"Who's that?" she asked looking to Charlie.

"You got me, I have no clue," Conway shrugged and looked to Banks who shook his head also.

"That'd be Kate, my roommate, and just so happens she's the Ducks' tutor," Connie rolled her eyes grumbling under her breath.

"I see.." Adam nodded.

"Well guys looks like we got more trouble in paradise yet again," Averman snorted as the rest of them headed towards the Pizza Parlor.

**In The Dorms**

Joe wipped away another tear as she stood by the mirror staring at herself. She was convinced there was something wrong with her. They're had to be, she didn't understand it. She never cried over anything in her life, except her mom. Frustrated she went to her bed and curled up in a ball. She could hear the murmur of her phone ringing. She picked it up and saw she had 10 missed calls. She glanced seeing the Pizza's joint number for the 11th time.

"Hello," she answered trying to sound somewhat human.

"Hey Joe, where are ya? We're all celebrating, and we're missing ya!" Charlie's voice came over the cell. Charlie, Joe smiled with relief. She was glad Charlie called, he had a soothing way of talking sense in to her.

"I know, I just don't feel like celebrating, I have a huge meeting in the am, I kinda need to catch some Zzzs," she fiddled with her pillow.

"Awww, one slice won't kill ya Taylor, come on," she heard another voice that she reconized as Goldberg. She laughed a little.

"Well Goldie you can eat my slice for me ok, I really do need to get some sleep guys," she lied again. There were hoots of boos and hisses.

"Well then if you insist, we'll see ya tomorrow then Joe," Charlie said.

"Yea ok, you guys have fun. I'll talk to you later," Joe hung up and laid back on her bed. She couldn't get the image of Fulton walking with that Barbie clone. She curled up in her bed reading the alarm clock, 8 pm. She sighed as she closed her eyes hoping to finally get that same image out of her mind.

**4:00 AM**

**"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"** Joe's alarm sounded through the room. Joe groaned as she woke up looking to see Julie stir a bit but not wake fully. Joe sat up reaching for the alarm quickly turning it off. She sat a minute staring at her toes, she grumbled about chipped nail polish and how she needed to buy more Army Green. She got up quickly changing in to a sports bra, a wife beater, and a pair of running shorts. She pulled her red locks back in to a bun, then put on her socks and running shoes. She looked at the clock 4:10, she sighed putting her walkman on as she was heading out the door. She popped in her Nickelback CD again and walked down the stairs and out the building. She looked to the foggy morning, it was a bit chilly, she shivered a bit, but began to run. She'd warm up fast with the rate she ran.

As her shoes pounded on pavement her mind was going through the events of the past two months. She wondered if she was doing the right thing, playing hockey again. She wondered if it was right to be playing for the ducks. But most of all, she wondered if she was really in to Fulton or the fact that he had been her real first boyfriend. She sighed, she didn't admit to anyone, at all. The fact she had never really kissed a guy before. It seemed weird, but Joe had spent her life so involved in hockey, that she didn't have time for boys. And now when she needed her mother the most, for the guidance about her actual steps in to woman hood. She wasn't around. Her phone conversations with her father were short and sometimes odd. Her dad was involved with work as usual. He had just retired from the military and currently working with Scientist on some top secret weapontry. Tyler wasn't good to talk to, he was too involved in fitting in with the Ducks. She stopped at the weeping willow staring at it. She had been running a good 15 minutes when she bent to finally tie her shoe.

"HEY JOE!" a voice called out. Joe looked up from where she was tying her shoe to see Scooter.

"Hey Scooter," she nodded to him, she rolled her eyes under her sun glasses.

"You jog every morning now?" he asked. She nodded to him as she stood up pulling her head set off.

"Pretty much, need to stay in shape," she pushed back her bangs.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Joe shrugged. He nodded as they began to start jogging at a slow pace heading towards the rink area of campus.

"So you and Fulton, were a big deal huh," he asked. Joe bit her lip looking to him.

"I don't see how it's your buisness, but yes we did have something. What I wasn't sure, but something," she shrugged heading the east side of the Arena.

"I know how that guys, Julie and I were like that. Over the summer, we kind of hung out. But it got weird," Scooter pushed back some of his brown hair wipping sweat from his forhead.

"Wow you and Julie, didn't expect that," Joe nodded to him.

Scooter smirked a little, " Well there is a lot of things you don't really know about me or this school for that matter." Joe snorted slightly,

"Look for the millionth time, Scooter, I do not want to play.." she started. But she was cut off by Scooter placing his hand on her mouth.

"I know, I'm not really talking about that. Look Taylor, it's Friday. The day in which people have social lives, and I'm wondering if you'd knock down your Duckish pride and be in the stands cheering me on for tonights Varsity game. And then perhaps go with me to our victory party, it's supposed to be a big bash," Scooter said, when he finished he lowered his hand.

Joe grumbled slight," Gah you didn't have to cover my mouth, you sweat too much Scooter." She wiped her mouth off on her tank top making a few chose bleh sounds.

"Well Taylor?" Scooter asked again arching a brow at her. Joe thought for a minute putting her hands on her hip.

"You're not going to let me finish my run until I say yes are you," she looked at him. He smirked shaking his head.

"There shall be no running for you, until you do in fact agree," he smirked playfully backing her in to a tree. Joe rolled her eyes laughing slightly.

"Fine then Scooter, I'll be your little cheerleader, one condition, any mention of me joining your cloned armies and I'm so out," she pointed a finger menacingly at him. Scooter laughed and nodded,

"Point made loud and clear!"

"Alright then, I need to finish my run then, so if you'd please release me from your grasp of doom now.." Joe snickered. Scooter smirked slightly and nodded moving his arm. He gave her one last look then winked as he started off down the path towards the dorms. Joe watched him running away and thought to herself, _What could this hurt, Fulton's moved on, time I do too.._

**7:30 am**

**First Bell**

Fulton barely made it in to homeroom. He yawned as he took his seat near Portman.

"Hey dude," he nodded to him. Portman smirked slightly,

"Long night with Kate eh?"

"Yea Fult, you didn't come in until the wee hours of the night.." Tyler teased. Fulton rolled his eyes.

"If you must know Kate is my Chemistry partner. We've got a huge project due on Monday. We were in the library," he scratched his head adjusting his bandana.

"Sure that's what they all say," Tyler snorted. Fulton looked at Tyler meanly then turned his gaze to where Joe was sitting in front of Tyler. She had her head down in a book, apparently trying to ignore them all.

"Has she talked to any of you?" he whispered to Portman.

"Nah, hear that she even isn't talking to Cat Lady, Charlie or Banks, and that's her normal crew," Portman shrugged. Tyler stared at the back of his sisters head. He sighed slightly. He felt like a jerk, the past two months he'd completely ignored her. He couldn't help it sometimes though, she looked a lot like mom. And everything she did reminded him of their mother. She didn't even try sometimes to interact with people, it's like she enjoyed being the social outcast. For once in Tyler's life, he wasn't just Joe's little brother. He was a somebody, a Bash Brother, and a Duck. He looked to Fulton and Portman then to Joe.

"Joe, hey Joe," Tyler called out.She didn't respond, so he tapped her on the shoulder. Joe turned slightly looking to him,

"Oh so now you want to acknowledge my exsistence?" Joe rolled her eyes. The morning announcements were coming over the intercom. Joe turned back to listen to them. Tyler tapped her on the shoulder again. Joe growled slightly,

"What do you want Ty?"

"Are you okay?" he asked arching a brow. He actually did look concerned, because he really was.

"I'm fine, I'm just, uh tired," she looked to him," didn't get much sleep." Tyler nodded,

"So what about that big meeting today? You going or what?"

Joe nodded," It happens to be mandatory and gets me out of Chem, so yea I guess I'm going."

"Gonna fill me in on the meeting after?" Tyler asked raising a brow. Joe rolled her eyes fully turning to look where Portman and Tyler sat behind her.

"Sure," she shifted her gaze to where Fulton was sitting. In the back corner about three seats away from her, she watched him as he stared out the window tapping his fingers slightly.

"You going to with us to the game?" Portman asked. Joe snapped back to look at him.

"With us? Huh, who's us?" she questioned. Tyler snickered slightly and Portman laughed.

"That's right you've been out of the loop, it's a tradition for JV to go and survey our competition for the inner league JV, Varsity game," Portman nodded.

"Oh, well yea I'm going to be there, but uh I'm going with someone else," Joe bite her lip. She had just met up with Scooter and Rick, where she had met Rick's new girlfriend, Jeanie, who seemed really nice. Jeanie had agreed to go ahead and sit with her while the game was going on.

"Oh, well then, you going with us to the Pizza Parlor after?" Tyler perked up.

"Umm, no can't, I've got other plans..." Joe stood up as the bell rang gathering her book and putting it in her backpack.

"Other plans, with who!" Tyler exclaimed as he jumped up along with Portman following out of the classroom to her locker.

"Just people, it's no big," Joe shrugged putting her backpack in her locker and pulling out her English Litt book. Portman crossed his arms slightly making sure he could see Fulton out of the side of his eye. Fulton was standing no more than 5 feet away pretending to be searching for something in his own locker.

"So you and Reed getting back together then?" Tyler asked excitedly. Joe shut her locker and gave a look to the two boys.

"My social life is none of your business, so butt out okay," she tucked her book under her arm and turned heading down the West Wing to her first class.

Fulton had heard it all, he sighed slightly. He had hoped that Joe was going with them tonight, he wanted to talk to her, but he felt weird about it. Julie, Charlie and Adam had been giving him advice on it, but nothing seemed to work. He didnt' have the courage to just go up to her.

"So she's going out with a guy huh," he said as he approached Portman and Tyler.

"Maybe, dunno, what you think Tyler?" Portman looked to the shorter red headed boy.

"She's going out somewhere, if it's a boy I don't know," he shrugged, " why not just see at the game?"

"Yea, that or ask Julie, she knows everything!" Portman perked up. With that they skidded down the hall to their first classes but making sure to arrange a gossip attack on Julie during lunch.

**8:50 am**

**Dean Buckley's Office**

Joe sighed crossing her legs and grumbling. She pulled her skirt down again. She hated being dressed up, even more she hated this skirt. She didn't have many professional looking dress clothes so she had ended up borrowing a skirt from Julie. And well Julie seemed to be somewhat more shorter than her and a little bit heavier. It was two sizes too big, and safety pinned in the back. Never the less she did look presentable, she had dorned the black skirt, along with a nice white button up shirt with a marroon vest over it, she had on a black tie that was tucked in to the vest, she wore some nice plain Mary Jane shoes, and her hair was pulled back in a nice french braid. Julie had cut out of her first class early complaining of a stomache to help braid Joe's hair for her. It was getting harder and harder to manage, it had grown past her shoulders now. Joe was staring at the braid wondering where she could get a good hair cut when her thoughts were interupted by Dean Buckley's door opening and Coach Orion storming out. The coach stopped to see Joe and shook his head slightly.

"Don't let them bully you in there Joe, do the right thing," he nodded looking her up and down once more and walking out. He was a bit suprised by her attire but not entirely. Maybe she did know something. He didn't think much of it as his storming rampage continued back to his office in the Arena.

"Josephine Taylor?" a voice asked. Joe looked up to see Dean Buckley at the door.

"Yes sir," she stood up nodding.

"Come in," he motioned and she followed him in,"as you can see Ms Baker and Coach Wilson will be joining us for this meeting." Joe looked to see them both sitting on the brown leather couch on the side of his office.

"Couch, Miss Baker," Joe nodded shaking both their hands, then she turned to Dean Buckley shaking his also. He nodded and sat down motioning for her to do the same.

"I'm sure this meeting has been somewhat of a mistery to you, hasn't it Joe?" Dean Buckley asked studying the young woman.

"Yes sir, I've been quite antsy all week," Joe nodded folding her hands in her lap.

"Well as you do know, you've already been a shoe in for Honor Society, we just need to get you to pull your American History grade up. Which Professor Peachtree has agreed to tutor you on the side and assign you some extra credit activities," Dean Buckley handed Joe a peice of paper with had Professor Peachtree's office number and telephone number on it.

"Thanks," Joe nodded and folded the paper putting it in the front pocket of her Day Planner.

"Also Joe, we've been concerned with your living conditions. We've discussed this with your father, as you know he's going to be overseas in Germany and Italy for the remander of the school year. We feel it's nessecary to move you to the Private Flat Dormitories. Your father actually suggested it, he has selected a nice floor plan for your room, which will be on the top floor of the WinstonChurch Hill Building.." Dean Buckley handed her a folder with all the information on the Winston Dormitory it held her key card along with her new Mailbox number and Room key.

"Isn't that the dormitory that is for Professors?" Joe asked a bit confused. She remembered very little from the tour.

"Mainly usually, but we do have a few other students living there. We mainly reserve rooms for students with Outstanding Academics, these are very luxurious quarters shall we say," Miss Baker spoke up. Joe nodded again looking to the Dean. She was still trying to figure out why Coach Wilson was there.

"Now, to the good stuff.Miss Taylor it's come to our attention that you've joined the JV hockey team," Dean Buckley looked at her folder again then up to her.

"Yes sir, that is correct," she bit her lip slightly.

"Well, we must ask, did you attend the Pre fall Season Hockey Try-outs?" Dean Buckley asked adjusting his glasses.

"No sir, I believe we moved here after that.." Joe stopped tapping her foot nervously.

"Ah I see, well then. Unforunately due to the innapropiateness of Coach Orion's actions, we've come to a desicion. Seeing as there were no proper try outs, we're going to split you and your brother amongst the two teams.." Dean Buckley stopped, " do you understand what this means Miss Taylor?"

"No sir, I don't quite understand..." Joe looked to Coach Wilson then Miss Baker.

"What he mean's Miss Taylor, is that you will no longer be playing for the JV team, if you chose to continue to play this semester. You are to be playing for the Eden Hall Varsity Team," Coach Wilson interjected. Joe's ears perked up, she was not hearing this right.

"Yes Miss Taylor, you are suspended from all further JV hockey activities. We are prepared to infact accept you on to the Varisty Team, and given your past hockey expierence, we'd like to extend to you a full Athletic Scholarship," Dean Buckley handed Joe another folder.

"I...don't know what to say.." Joe stuttered slightly. She was caught off guard. She didn't expect the Scholarship, she knew what this meant. It would help her father a lot more to only pay for one child to go to Eden Hall, even though his salary was quite good.

"Joe we understand these transitions may be hard. And with your expierences in the past, I along with Dr Jennings have agreed to give you some sessions weekly with us.." Ms Baker puta hand gently on Joe's forarm. Joe stared at her hand and nodded.

"I need to think about this.." Joe stuttered again.

"This is understandable, but we do want you to understand, that with your athletic skills and this scholarship, it'd look incredibly good on your transcript and college applications," Coach Wilson nodded looking at Joe.

"I understand.." Joe stared at her folders in her hands.

"You understand then, that you may not play hockey unless you're playing for Varsity?" Miss Baker caressed her arm softly.

"Yes Ma'am," Joe nodded. _Great...Just beautiful_ she thought to herself.

"Good, Joe, this also arrived for you, it's your father's monthly check, he has advised us to give one to you and your brother monthly for you to spend on school supplies and leisure activities. Also there is another suprisehe sent you, it should be arriving tomorrow afternoon. So please be here at my office at 11:00 am sharp," Dean Buckley nodded handing her the envelope, then he stood, as did the other two. Joe stood up shaking their hands once again. She sighed as she left the office. _This is going to be a long school year..._she grumbled to herself.

**12:00**

**The Mess Hall**

Julie sat waiting anxiously for Joe to come in the hall. Joe hadn't been in most of the morning classes that her and Joe shared, she knew that she had a meeting with Buckley but didn't know how long it actually lasted. She tapped her pencil on her Chemistry book nervously staring at this morning notes she had taken for Joe.

"Ahhh the Catlady, just the woman I wanted to see," she heard a voice and turned to see Portman, Tyler and Fulton.

"Ugh hello boys," she turned back looking towards the door.

"We wanted to ask you a few questions.." Portman leaned over as he sat next to Julie.

"I'm not tutoring you, you guys have Kate as a tutor.." Julie looked to Portman annoyed.

"We don't need tutoring we need information," Tyler sat on the table in front of her.

"Information on what?" Julie looked confused.

"It's about Joe," Fulton said softly, he almost whispered it.

"Ahh, what do you want to know now?" Julie looked to Fulton.

"Is she..umm," Fulton tried to say it but before he could finish Tyler interjected.

"Is Joe going out with someone!"

Julie about jumped when she heard the question and stared at them oddly before she spoke she saw Joe come in. She looked frazzled she was walking with Jeanie Miller, Rick Riley's fling of the moment.

"No not that I know of.." she said watching as Joe went with Jeanie to a table in the middle of the Mess hall, where most of the athletic girls sat, some were cheerleaders, there were a couple of dance team girls, some softball players, cricket players, and a few girls from the Lacrosse team.

"Hmmph why is she sitting with Jeanie Miller?" Jesse asked as he came up to sit by the group.

"Ya, isn't Jeanie going with Rick?" Averman arched a brow as he, Goldberg, Kenny, Dwayne, and Luis joined them also.

"Ya she is," Connie nodded from where she had sat down by Guy.

"Something fishy is going on here.." Guy nodded as Rick Riley came in the hall. He went to Jeanie and gave her a hug, Scooter and Cole weren't far behind him. Scooter sat next to Joe smiling and talking to her. Joe smiled and laughed. Fulton's retneas practically burned in to Scooter's skull.

**At Joe's Table**

Joe was talking with Jeanie, who was suprisingly nice. She was talking about her new fall schedule and about her meeting with Dean Buckley.

"Well personally, I think you should take the scholarship, I mean you know how good full scholarships to one of the top ranked Minnesota schools look to colleges?" Jeanie exclaimed. Joe laughed. Jeanie was a bit over dramatic, but she was fun. Joe felt good sitting with Jeanie and her friends. She felt like an actual girl. Not to mention she was lucking out and they all seemed to be living on the same floor of the Winston Church Hill Building as she was.

"I know, I'm really thinking about it, I'm just concerned about my brother, he's well, not exactly going to take this lightly..." Joe fiddled with her bracelet.

"Forget him, Joe this is for you. I mean seriously you're only twins, not clones, you have every right to establish your own life, ya know. Plus I know for a fact that Coach Wilson has reserved a starting spot for you," Jeanie smirked slightly.

"But how'd you.." Joe looked flushed but excited. She had started out for the Ducks but only because three of their players were on the bench.

"You seem to forget who my boyfriend is.." Jeanie took a sip of her diet coke smiling.

"Ya who is your boyfriend?" a voice called. The two girls turned to see Rick come in trailed by Scooter.

"Oh shut up Rick," Jeanie rolled her eyes.

"Just teasing ya hun," Rick hugged her and nodded to Joe," so how the meeting go?"

"Good, wow does like everyone know?" Joe looked a bit confused.

"Only those who need to know," Rick smiled at Jeanie as he sat next to her.

"Hi Joe," Scooter finally said smiling.

"Hi Scooter," Joe blushed a bit. She stared up at him, he was cute after all. But she didn't really know, she still felt bad for Julie and Fulton.

"This seat taken?" he pointed to the seat next to her. She shook her head. He smiled again sitting next to her.

"So uh you still coming to the game tonight?" Rick asked.

"Ya, I'm going," Joe nodded taking a sip of her Diet Dr Pepper.

"She's even coming to our Victory party," Jeanie smiled looking to Rick.

"Oh wow really, you have an escort Joe?" Rick asked looking somewhat devious.

"As a matter of fact yes I do," Joe nodded looking at Scooter. Rick smirked at Scooter pretending to be suprised.

"Well good going Scoot," he slapped Scooter a high five. Jeanie rolled her eyes as did Joe. The four of them went on to talk about Hockey, the party, and they were filling Joe in on the social events that'd be happening in the next three months. Joe was having fun, which she didn't expect to be having with the likes of Rick Riley.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the encouragement guys, i'm trying to write more, just got a bit of writers block.

**The Choices That We Make**

Julie steadied herself as she sat perched on her chair watching the door. The time now was 3:45 pm, Joe should be walking in at any moment. Julie brushed blonde hair from her eyes as she looked to see where Charlie, Adam, and Tyler were sitting on her bed. As the door opened slowly, they saw Joe walk in books in hand and a frazzled look on her face. She wasn't looking up but when she closed to the door she turned her green eyes meeting that of Julie's.

"Umm hi," she waved a bit looking confused as she stood there.

"Joe, we need to talk," Julie said. Joe bit her lip a bit as she put her books down on her desk.

"Oh really, what about?" Joe arched a brow as she fumbled through her top drawer finally finding her brush, she began to brush out her red hair.

"About this," Tyler spoke up holding a letter.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"It's a letter from the school, about the team, Joe," Tyler patted the letter looking to her.

"Umm who is it addressed to?" she asked getting defensive.

"To you Joe," Tyler got quiet.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY MAIL?" Joe exclaimed furiously. Julie, Adam, and Charlie jumped a bit. Slightly suprised by the random outburst.

"I didn't really go through it, I got it by accident, they thought I was you," Tyler shrinked back on her bed.

"Because you look like a Josephine!" Joe exclaimed ripping the letter from his hands.

"Look don't get all mad, we just wanted to know what is going on Joe, we're your friends remember?" Charlie got up resting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Right...so you've resorted to breaking a law and not to mention my privacy in order to find out what is going on?" Joe turned arching a brow. Charlie was a bit speechless but Julie was ready.

"Joe you've been like on planet weird the past three days, the past week you haven't talked to half the team. And you absolutely refuse to talk to Fulton, which is crazy, because he's crazy about you. And you are talking to Scooter, of all people SCOOTER?" Julie exclaimed. Joe jumped a bit, she didn't expect that from Julie.

"He's just a friend thank you very much, and what does it matter anyway it's not like you and Scooter are going out. And well Fulton and I are not going out and we probably won't ever again!" Joe yelled.

"Oh come off it Joe, we all know you still like him,"Banks exclaimed. Joe stood there, she was furious. She didn't understand any of this. It must be a bad dream, this all couldn't get any worse could it?

"Oh like you're one to talk, you follow Julie around all day making sad puppy dog eyes, with hopes she'll turn around and give you the time of day Banks. And you, Tyler, you do the same except you're more of an idiot, she doesnt like youTyler. And Charlie, you think you're hot shit, when you're not, ok, Captain Ducky, stop being so nice already, it's ANNOYING!" Joe exclaimed. She really didn't realize what all she had said. The words were coming out and well, she wasn't thinking quite clearly. The four of them were quiet. Theydidn't say anything, they all just got up and walkedouttogether silent. Joe bit her lip tryingnot to cry. She felt like a total bitch, she leaned against the bed and fell in to it crying.

**5:10 **pm

Dean stood outside Joe's room. He had talked to Charlie earlier. He knew something had to be done. This was getting crazy with Joe. Orion had called them in at 4:30 and told them the news about Joe no longer playing for the Ducks. He was busy trying to get ahold of Bombay with hopes to change that. The rest of the Ducks were at the arena.Portman reached up to knock on the door, but as soon as he was going to it opened. Joe stood there, her hair pulled back nicely, her eyes were a bit puffy. She had on a pair of faded blue jeans, a Eden Hall tee shirt, and a jacket... a Varsity jacket.

"Joe, I..uh..wanted to talk,"Portman looked in her eyes.

"Dean, I..I'm going to be late. I'm meeting someone.."Joe stuttered. She hadn't expected this, not in a million years.She hadn't even talked to Portman alone, in a month.

"Can I walk you there then? And we can talk?" he asked. Joe bit her lip a bit

"Fulton, I don't know if that's such a good idea, I'm meeting.."she started but she didn't have to stop.Portman looked up to see Scooter and Riley coming with Jeanie.

"Hey!" Jeanie waved smiling slightly, then she looked atPortman1 then back at Joe raising a brow.Portman stared at Rick then to Scooter, something was off. Scooter, was missing his Varsity Jacket.Portman looked back to the Jacket, he saw the name embrodiered on the front. **Scott**

"Portman, what you doing over here?" asked Riley arching a brow.

"Wanted to talk to Joe, but I guess she's busy.."Portman said quietly. Scooter put an arm around Joe in front of Portman. He smirked slightly.Portman tried not to growl but he knew that was on purpose.

"Hey babe," Scooter said kissing her cheek.

"Well I guess you've made your choice Joe, good to know, I'll be sure to let Fulton know," Portman glared a bit and he turned hurriedly walking away.

"What's that all about?" Jeanie asked looking confused. Riley shrugged, scooter shrugged, but Joe, her eyes were filling with tears. She held them back.

"You ok Joe?"asked Jeanie looking concerned.

"I'm fine.."she shivered a bit walking with the three to the arena.


	13. Chapter 13

**ok kiddies, I know I've been kind of frustrated with this story, but I swear the Duck land is going to get better. There will be a happy ending!**

**Listen To Your Heart**

The game seemed to go by fast, Varsity Won. Which wasn't really a suprise to anyone. Joe stood oustide the arena sitting on a bench a lone, her eyes faced to the ground. She did not want to go the party, she looked to the jacket she wore and grumbled. She stood looking at her reflection in the glass of the door to the arena. She stared closely, _was this me? Am I just like the varsity? Should I be wearing this jacket?_ She stared and finally she took off the jacket. She then pictured herself standing next to the Varsity team. She thoughtto every harsh word she had said. That's all that went through her head through the whole game. When she watched the Ducks from across the arena.How they were all smiling and laughing, having fun. She felt hurt, that she wasn't there. Instead she had been sitting with Jeanie and some other brainless dimwits. They just went on about getting drunk and stupid stuff, stuff that didn't even matter to Joe. Not one of them talked about hockey, they didn't know anything about Hockey. And when they had won, the girls ran to the ice basically attacking the players. But Joe hadn't, she stayed. Scooter came to her though, swept her up in a non romantic kiss. A kiss which she regretted terribly. She could still see the look in Fulton's eyes. It pained here. She was so disgusted by this all. She knew what she had to do, but how to do it she didn't know. She knew, she'd rather not play at all, than play with Varsity. And if she could, and she knew she could, she'd give up all this, for him. To be with the one guy who meant something to her...

"Hey babe," a voice said. Joe turned to see Scooter standing with the rest of the team.

"Scooter, great to see you," she smiled fakely.

"Why aren't you wearing my jacket? It's cold," he looked at her arching a brow.

"Because Scooter, it's just not me," she shook her head tossing it to him.

"Well you won't get yours till you join the team.." Riley started a bit confused. Joe turned to see Fulton and Portman starting to walk from the arena.

"You know what, the odd thing is boys, I don't feel like a team player. I was never really a team player," she said loudly for the two to hear. Scooter looked to see Fulton and Portman heading over. The rest of the Ducks were coming out of the arena took.

"Babe come on now, lets not make a scene, it's a jacket ok. You dont' have to wear it, lets go to the party ok?" Scooter tried to tug her arm attempting to make her come along.

"Don't call me babe, what don't you get Scooter? This is not about some damned jacket," she exclaimed wriggling from his grasp.

"Ya Scooter, don't ya hear the girl," Portman stood behind Joe. Fulton was at her side.

"Hey look you Duck-rejects butt out of this. You've got nothing to do with this!" Rileywent to grab Joe's arm. Portman got in his way, he stood in between him and Joe. Joe had backed up a bit and ended up practically running right in to Fulton.

"Keep your hands off,"Portman growled.

"So this is your choice thenTaylor!" exclaimed Riley looking to Joe. Joe wasn't paying attention she was looking up at Fulton as he looked at her then looked to Riley andScooter. She looked back to the Ducks. She took Fulton's hand holding it as she looked back at Riley, Scooter, Jeanie and theVarsity crew.

"Yes, this is mychoice," she said looking to Fulton," I'd rather not play hockey than to play withthe Varsity." Fulton stared atJoe smiling.

"Lets get out of here, this place reeks of losers," Jeanie rolled her eyes turning away. They all left, all of varsity. It leftFulton and Joe there with the rest of the Ducks.

"Joe, you do realize what you just did right?" asked Tyler looking a bit confused. Joe looked to the crew and nodded.

"Yea the most decent thing I've done this year," she nodded," I owe a lot of you appologies."She bit her lip nervously.

"Hey they'll be time for that, we just need to find out how to get you back on the team.." Charlie smiled. Joe nodded. There was small chitchat as they all headed to the pizza parlor. Joe and Fulton walked in the back together alone.

"I, Joe, I'm sorry," Fulton said massaging her hand with his. They hadn't let go of hands since the confrontation. Joe looked to Fulton,

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's me who needs to say sorry. I'm sorry I was such a pig headed idiot," she stopped looking into his eyes. He laughed,

"You forgot that you were a bitch too."

"Oh come on now Reed, I'm not going that far.." she smirked hitting him in the chest teasingly.

"Ouch you're hurting me," he laughed playfully.

"Yea right tough guy I doubt that one," she laughed. They could hear music from the Jute Box at the Pizza Parlor. It was playing D.H.T's "Listen to Your Heart".

"Now that's timing," Fulton laughed looking in to her eyes. Joe nodded moving closer to Fulton,

"Is it ever.." she smiled. They came in closer their lips gently pressing against one and another. They stood there kissing softly.

___**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**_

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye."

Sorry for the short chapters. but alas they are not out of the woods yet kiddos. What of the suprise from the Dean and what of the three suspended players and what of Joe, will she ever play again?

STAY TUNED FOR YOU NEXT EPISODE OF:

AS THE DUCKS TURN

lol

sorry i'm bored and it's almost 4 am lol...


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Wow I'm totally stoked about all the reviews, big thanks! I'm so excited that I finally got inspired again! YAY!

Pip- thanks a lot doll, I missed ya reviews!

Burpee aka Justin- I love Switchfoot. Especially Meant To Live, I've just been really in to the DHT song lately.

I keep coming up with new scenarios so, guys, guess what...BUWHAHAHAHA I'm renaming it lol. It's going to actually take place through the whole year and what not and introduce chars and etc..bwhahahahahahahaha! So read the last installment of **Something's Odd About Joe**..and read the begining of **Just Call Me Tex!**

**Plots of Demise and My HAPPY ENDING**

**5:00 Am**

**Saturday Morning**

Joe yawned as she stretched out in her room with Julie. It had been the last night they'd spend together in the same room. Joe looked down sadly. She got up and dressed herself in her running gear a pair of gray running pants, and a eden hall tank top. She tied back her red hair she bit her lip, wondering if in fact she'd ever get to see the ice again. She closed her eyes slightly envisioning herself on the ice, skating. She sighed then thinking of Fulton. They had stayed up talking for hours last night in the Park outside of school. Everything had really smoothed out and they actually had a chance to really get to know each other. Joe put on her tennis shoes as she tied them she smiled faintly remembering.

**FLASHBACK TO AFTER THE PIZZA PARLOR**

**(OOO Aaaaa MAGIC YES, It's MAGIC I SAY!)**

"**So you really are giving it all up aren't you?" Fulton asked Joe smiled faintly nodding as she swung back and forth on the swing set.**

"**Ever get the feeling that in order to feel fully free, that sometimes sacrifices have to be made?" Joe asked. Fulton looked a bit puzzled then to Joe.**

"**What do you mean?" he asked.**

"**All my life Fulton, I've been the hockey star, the academic star. I've been Tyler Taylor's older responsible sister. I've never ever in my life been just Joe. I've never had any real friends, never had a time, where someone just wanted to be there with me, for me, not for what I've done or what they think I am going to do," Joe looked to Fulton.**

"**I think I get it," Fulton nodded.**

"**Ever since my mom died, my father has been pushing me in to everything, making decisions for me. He leaves Tyler alone, because I took our mom's death harder. He thinks that if he can map out my life that he can keep me from thinking about it, I know he means well. But my life should be my own, no one else's," Joe stood up from the swing and leaned against the pole. Fulton did the same putting his hands in his pockets of his blue jeans.**

"**I know how you feel Joe, my dad and I have problems too. He wants me to be something I'm not. He wants me to forget about hockey, to concentrate more on reality. He tells me all I'll ever be is what he is, a construction worker with no future. That I'm wasting my time with Hockey, while I should be working a job saving money to get a car and an apartment," Fulton kicked a rock staring at the ground.**

"**We have more in common than we know Fulton," Joe came up behind him rubbing his broad shoulders. She rested her chin on his shoulder. **

"**Fulton look at the stars," she smiled pointing up. Fulton looked to her and looked up in to the sky, "you see every one of them is different, they all are made of something different. But they all shine the same. When you look yourself in the mirror, do you see your dad Fulton, or do you see yourself?" Fulton looked to the sky and then caressed Joe's hand on his shoulder.**

"**You know, you should take some of your own advice," he smiled kissing her hand. Joe moved standing in front of him smiling facing him.**

"**I think for once I am," she laughed. Just then at that exact moment a car when driving by lyrics could be heard through the park.**

**_Maybe I've been the problem  
Maybe I'm the one to blame  
But even when I turn it off and blame myself  
The outcome feels the same _ **

_I've been thinking maybe I've been partly cloudy  
Maybe I'm the chance of rain  
And maybe I'm overcast  
And maybe all my luck's washed down the drain_

_I've been thinking 'bout everyone,  
Everyone you looks so lonely  
But when I look at the stars  
When I look at the stars  
When I look at the stars, I see someone else  
When I look at the stars  
The stars, I feel like myself_ **_"_ Switch foot played on as the car headed away from the Park.**

"**Another perfect timing," Fulton laughed looking in to Joe's eyes.**

"**Weird isn't it, maybe we're doing something right," Joe laughed looking back in to his.**

"**You know what Joe, I think we are, I think we're doing exactly what we are supposed to be doing," he caressed her cheek leaning in kissing her softly.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**(Oooo look mommy more magic ooo ahh, how beautiful!)**

Joe smiled as her mind went back to this morning; she was jogging through the courtyard. Finally feeling, well relaxed for once. She ran smiling through the Eden Hall campus.

"Well someone is in good spirits," a voice said. Joe jumped slightly turning to see a brown haired man, he was medium height with a muscular build, wearing a Ducks PeeWeejacket, a pair of jeans and boots.

"Umm yea, do I know you?" Joe asked pushing back her bangs from her face. The man nodded,

"No you don't, but you are Josephine Taylor I presume?" he asked.

"Yea that'd be me and you are?" she asked.

"Coach Bombay, Gordon Bombay," he reached out for her hand. She took it shaking it, she now knew who he was, she had heard a lot about him from the Ducks.

"How'd you know where to find me?" she inquired raising a brow as she began to walk. Bombay followed with her.

"Julie told me," he nodded, " I was hoping we could take a look at that Scholarship and contract that Dean Buckley was presenting to you."

"Sure, I don't mind, but it's looks pretty well clad," she shrugged.

"Well, it's worth a shot," Bombay smiled. The two headed off to the dorms to get the contract and see what could be done.

**11:00 Am**

**Dean Buckley's Office**

**Joe's Meeting**

Dean Buckley adjusted the sign in front of his desk as he tapped his fingers on his desk staring to where two of the College Recruiters sat.

"I'm sure they're on their way," he said smiling fainly. The both just nodded, one was an older man with greying black hair, looked to be in his late 40s; while the other was a reasonably young woman with long blonde hair.

"Sorry that I'm late Dean Buckley," a voice said. They all looked up to see Joe Taylor enter the room. She was dressed in a pair of khakis, a white button up shirt with a black vest over it, she had her hair pinned up, and very light makeup.

"You're late Taylor," Dean Buckley began but taking notice of the recruiters he smiled," practice ran late I take it?"

"No sir, Dean Buckley, I was meeting with someone, actually he's here right now. If I could bring him in," Joe started.

"Now Miss Taylor this is not the time for games.." Dean Buckley started but stopped as the door swung open. In walked Gordon Bombay, dressed professional in a suit and tie, with a long overcoat and a trusty brief case in hand.

"Dean Buckley, I'd like to introduce my laywer, Godon Bombay," Joe smiled motioning to him.

"Thank you Josephine, please sit, Gordon and I have previously met," Dean Buckley scowled a bit. The two scouts stood there a bit confused but said nothing. just looked a bit confused.

"Dean Buckley, I believe we have a problem with this contract you've drawn out for my client," Bombay jumped in to the matter at hand. He took out the contract from his briefcase dropping it on his desk abruptly.

"Now Gordon I don't believe this is the time or the place.." Dean Buckley started.

"Oh, no I do believe this is the time and the place Dean Buckley. Perhaps these fine people should see what you are exactly bribing this young lady in to doing? Or would that in fact tarnish your reputation?" Gordon arched a brow.

"I have done nothing that I am ashamed of," Dean Buckley folded his hands over staring at Gordon, "although you on the other hand might be doing something you will be ashamed of."

"You bribed a young woman in to playing for a team, you banned her from any other activities, including playing for the team she was selected for, Junior Varsity.." Gordon placed a hand on Joe's shoulder, " you see Dean Buckley..the problem with all of this is, that you are in the wrong. I've already called Professor Taylor and he's quite upset with what you've done to jeapordize his children's education here..."

"This is rubbish, I merely offered.." Dean Buckley began. But the two scouts were already getting up standing.

"I'm sorry Dean Buckley, but we need to be going, we have other players to meet with today.." The older man said and with that the two quickly exited the room. Leaving Buckley there with his mouth open.

"Now, if you want to talk legals with me Dean Buckley, I can start getting in to the sums of money for which my client is willing to sue you for.." Gordon went through his suitcase retrieving another folder placing it on Dean Buckley's desk.

"You surely can't be serious Bombay, this is absolutely ridiculos.." Dean Buckley looked over the paper work looking at Gordon then at Joe.

"Well, believe me, for what you've put this young lady through and the Junior Varsity team through, I do believe that justice is in order on all of their behalves. You benched three team players for having a B- average. Clearly you're under the pressumption you are a god and treating these poor children like little puppets.." Gordon started. Dean Buckley has heard enough he held his heads in his hand.

"What do you want?" he asked sighing.

"I want the three JV team players back on the ice, and I also want you to lift the ban on Josephine Taylor," Bombay folded his hands over staring at Dean Buckley.

"Is that all you want?" he asked looking to Joe.

"I don't want to move rooms either, I want to stay where I am, and I want my scholarship," Joe looked Dean Buckley straight in the eye.

"Plus a full scholarship for Tyler Taylor, he has in fact also earned the right.." Gordon looked to Dean Buckley. Buckley debated a minute before he spoke,

"It's done."

"Well thank you sir for being so curroptive," Gordon smiled slyly as he stood patting Joe's shoulder. Dean Buckley got up to show the two to the door. Before Gordon left he looked directly in to Dean Buckley's eye.

"If I ever hear of you giving my kids any trouble again, I'll be back," he glared slightly.

"I'm fully aware of this," Dean Buckley muttered.

"Here's my card, stay in touch," Gordon smirked as he exited. He put an arm around Joe's shoulder as the two made their way to the hallway where the Ducks were waiting with Coach Orion.

"Well?" asked Coach Orion.

"Josephine Taylor's ban has been lifted, Luis, Portman, and Tyler, you're back on the ice and oh another thing, Tyler Taylor and Josephine Taylor, you're full scholarships start as of today," Gordon smiled.

"YES!" Portman jumped up. Everyone was excited hugging each other.

"You did good Coach Duck," Coach Orion patted Bombay's shoulder. Bombay looked to the Ducks hugging happily,

"You're doing good with my kids Orion." he smiled.

Adam slowly made his way over to Julie.

"Julie I.." he started but before he could finish Portman had grabbed Julie picking her up in a huge hug.

"Portman you neanderthal!" she whelped.

"Awww Catlady you didn't want no Portman love," he laughed putting her down messing up her hair.

"UGH PORTMAN!" she growled slightly smacking him upside the head. Adam was about to walk away when Julie looked up smiling slightly.

"Ouch, a girl with attitude, ooo Portman likes.." he laughed smirking.

"And just where do you think you're going Banks?" she smirked sliding in front of him. He practically knocked her over.

"Uh, I just uh.." he stuttered.

"Adam would you just cut the shit and kiss me already?" she asked laughing. Adam went wide eyed.

"Umm ok," he said. He leaned in and kissed Julie softly.

"NO! DAMNIT..." Portman grumbled slightly.

"Aww poor Portman doesn't get the chick with a tude," Goldberg laughed.

"I will kick your ass you know," Portman growled slightly.

"Point taken," he shrinked away hiding behind Kenny.

"FINALLY!" Averman exlaimed as he watched Julie and Adam practically make out.

"Tell me about it, ugh you guys have been so driving us nuts for the past two years!" exclaimed Russ.

"Gee thanks for the encouragement," Adam laughed after he had pulled away from Julie. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey what are friends for?" Charlie laughed.

"Cause you gotta have friends.."Averman started to sing.

"If you finish that I will not hestitate to beat you with blunt objects," Joe placed a hand over Avermans' mouth.

"Mmmmm hmmmm," Averman grumbled something no one could understand.

"AHHH DAMNIT AVERMAN EWWW!" Joe jumped taking her hand off of hismouth whimpering.

"What, what's going on?" Dwaynne looked confused.

"HE LICKED ME!" Joe whined.

"Hahahahaha.." Goldberg laughed.

"So not funny!"Joeexclaimed.

"You licked my girlfriend!" Fulton exclaimed.

"Farther than you got eh Reed?" Averman snickered evilly.

"Dude that's my sister!" Tyler exclaimed.

"That's it you're toast..."Fulton growledand with thatPortman, Tyler, Joe and hestarted after Averman. Averman quickly began running for his life followed by the angery mob.

"Wow all they need now is torchers!" Julie laughed.

"Just like old times huh," Russ laughed looking to Kenny.

"Yup, old times.." he laughed.

"Hey y'all need to watch where you're going!" a female voice with a southern accent exclaimed. They heard that then a crash, Russ, Kenny, Luis and Dwaynne rushed down the hallway to investigate.

"I'm sorry," Tyler said appoligetically. He looked up to see her. She was about 5'6'' with medium brown hair, she had a pair of foggy grey eyes, that blended witholive complexion and petite features.She wore a pair of faded blue jeans with a rhine stone studed belt buckle with a Blue star on it,she wore awhite tank top that said "THE LONESTAR STATE", she had a matching faded jean jacket over it that had graffiti on the back saying "TEX", she had on a black cowboy hat, and most of all she had on a pair of nice black cowboy boots.

"Here let me help you up Miss," Dwaynne held out a hand to her.

"I didn't know this was a rodeo," the girl took his hand and he helped her up.

"You'll have to excuse my friends, they're a bit riled up," he smiled at her.

"I reckon so," she was brushing her jeans off and adjusting her tank top. She looked up and smiled.

"I'm Dwaynne what's your name?" he asked smiling.

"I'm Kate but my friends call me Tex," she smiled at him turning around showing the back of her jean jacket.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tex," he tipped his cowboy hat at her.

"Ah a fellow texan eh," she smiled.

"Yes Ma'am, born and raised in Austin," he said nodding.

"Ahh, I hail from Laredo," she nodded.

"Wow Laredo, nice city," he nodded.

"Aggies or Longhorns?" she smirked inquiring.

"Longhorns," he responded.

"Well I reckon we're going to get along fine Dwaynne," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh my god, he's been cloned!" exclaimed Goldberg as he saw Dwayne and Kate.

"Nope, he's just found a new playmate," laughed Guy.

"Great...here we go again.." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Charlie, look at it this way, at least we're going to be amused," Kenny laughed. Charlie just shook his head as he and the other remaining (sane) Ducks walked over through the hallway away from the two talking.

The End

or is it?


End file.
